EL GRAN BAILE DE NAVIDAD
by GrangerWeasley
Summary: Capítulo perdido y complementario de DIFERENTES PERSPECTIVAS. Todo lo que Hermione vivió desde que el famoso YULE BALL se anunció y hasta que discutió con el papanatas de Ron W. Traducción - Ann Margaret Fics.


_**OK, AQUÍ ESTÁ OTRA HISTORIA DE ANN MARGARET. UN CAPÍTULO PERDIDO COMPLEMENTARIO A "DIFERENTES PERSPECTIVAS"**_

_**LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA. DISCULPEN EL RETRASO; EL CAPÍTULO ERA MÁS LARGO DE LO QUE IMAGINABA.**_

_**Me disculpo por Viktor Krum, ya saben que no se me da escribir acentos extranjeros :S**_

_**¡BESOS!**_

**0O0O0O00**

**YA lo saben: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la señorona JKR.**

"¡Oh, Mertín, Merlín, Merlín_!"_ Chilló Lavender Brown como una niña de dos años cuando entró al dormitorio de cuarto año. Una gran sonrisa estaba estampada en su rostro. Saltó directamente hacia Parvati, quien había estado cepillándose metódicamente su cabellera. Parvati bajó su cepillo para poder agarrar con alegría las manos de su mejor amiga.

_"¿Lo hizo?"_

Lavender asintió con la cabeza con tanto fervor que su cabello rubio oscilaba violentamente. Hermione no creía que fuera posible que su compañera de cuarto sonriera más, pero la sonrisa de Lavender le tragaba casi toda la cara.

Parvati se levantó. "¡Oh, Merlín, Merlín, Merlín!" Ella y Lavender saltaban de arriba abajo como si fuesen una sola, gritando y riendo con alegría. "Tienes _que_ contármelo todo", terminó abruptamente Parvati, tirando de su amiga hacia la cama y sentándola junto a ella. "¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Cuando lo hizo? ¿Dónde lo hizo? "

Hermione volvió su atención a su libro de texto. Ahora entendía lo que había sucedido. Lavender y Parvati habían estado discutiendo acaloradamente sus opciones para el Baile de Navidad por más de una semana. Habían decidido que Lavender debía ir con Seamus Finnigan, así que Lavender había estado haciéndole ojitos a tal Gryffindor por los últimos tres días. Parecía que el coqueteo de Lavender finalmente había dado resultado.

"Bueno, él tuvo que quedarse después de la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, porque otra vez se quemó con un escreguto y Hagrid aún estaba limpiando el lugar. Así que fingí que uno de mis libros se caía de mi bolsa para que Seamus pudiera alcanzarme"

_"Muy bien,"_ Parvati intervino admirada.

"Gracias, y luego, él se acercó y me ayudó a recoger mis cosas. Actuaba todo nervioso y distraído y no dijo una palabra hasta que estuvo a punto de entrar por el agujero del retrato. Luego se detuvo, se volvió hacia mí, miró a la pared detrás de mí, y, finalmente, sólo lo soltó, ahí en el pasillo _'Lavender, ¿quieres ir al Baile conmigo?_ ' y le dije_, por supuesto, iré_, ¡y eso fue todo! "

Parvati suspiro de éxtasis. "Eso es muy romántico." Se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama, con una mano sobre su corazón. "Ojalá que me lo pidan igual de bien".

"¿Y cómo va eso?", Dijo Lavender rápidamente, de vuelta a su trabajo. Ahora que ella se había asegurado una cita, ya era hora de que su mejor amiga la tuviera. "¿Ha habido suerte al respecto?"

"No," Parvati sacudió la cabeza con fastidio. "es tan difícil encontrarlo a solas, ¡Y ya sabes que _tres _chicas ya se lo pidieron!"

"¿Ellas _se lo pidieron?"_ Lavender arqueó las cejas con incrédula desaprobación. "Así no es cómo se hace. Le haces saber que estás interesada y luego, si sabe lo que es bueno para él, él te lo pide. "

"Menos mal que las rechazó," acordó Parvati. Fue sólo suerte que ella hubiese elegido a un chico que siguiera formalidades. Se quedó viendo soñadoramente el dosel de su cama, imaginando cómo se vería en su túnica de color rosa del brazo de Harry Potter. Sólo esperaba que su vestido no desentonara. Eso podría arruinar todo. Parvati se dio la vuelta en su costado para poder mirar a su otra compañera de cuarto. "Hermione, ¿sabes de qué color son las túnicas de Harry?"

_¡Oh, no!,_ Hermione pensó incómoda, _ahora van hacia mí._ Había subido hasta el dormitorio para dejar de pensar en ese tonto baile y se estaba dando algo de tiempo para calmarse lo suficiente como para estudiar adecuadamente para el próximo y desagradable examen de Pociones. Ahora parecía que no podía escaparse. Por lo general, sus compañeras sabían que no debían incluirla en estas triviales conversaciones. Ella entendía porque este baile era tan importante para algunos, pero no era capaz de entrar en el espíritu del evento. Había otras cosas de que preocuparse, como las clases y conseguir que Harry finalmente empezara a trabajar en el huevo de oro. No podía imaginarse pasando casi cada momento obsesionándose con un baile. Lavender y Parvati generalmente la respetaban, a menos que hubiera una emergencia de algún tipo. Al parecer, el color de las túnicas de vestir de Harry caía en esa categoría.

"No tengo ni idea", respondió con sinceridad y sin levantar la vista de su libro de Aritmancia, rogando para que entendieran su indirecta.

Pero no la entendieron. Parvati cambió su posición, ahora estaba acostada boca abajo, con la barbilla apoyada en su mano. "¿Y tú, Hermione? ¿Con quién quieres ir? "

La mano de Hermione instintivamente se congeló en la página que estaba a punto de girar. Desde que el tema del baile comenzó, esperaba y rogaba para que nadie le hiciera esa pregunta. Afortunadamente, Hermione Granger siempre tenía un plan. Le dio la vuelta a la página y fingió seguir leyendo. "Oh, realmente no me importa."

Lavander quedó sin aliento, como si Hermione hubiera sugerido que el Ministerio de Magia debía hacer cumplir las leyes aún más estrictas para mantener a los terribles elfos domésticos a raya. "Pero _debes_ tener a alguien en mente", argumentó. "Yo sé que no te metes en este tipo de cosas, _pero vamos,_ Hermione."

"No te importa que quiera que Harry me lo pida, ¿verdad?", Preguntó Parvati con ansiedad. Tal vez por eso Hermione estaba actuando de forma tan displicente sobre el asunto.

Había una nota de la honesta preocupación en la voz de Parvati que hizo a Hermione apartar finalmente su mirada del texto. "Por supuesto que no", le aseguró Hermione. "Harry es sólo un amigo". Parvati dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Hermione volvió a su libro. No pensaba que fuera su lugar el decirle que Harry estaba obviamente prendado de una muy bonita Ravenclaw de nombre Cho; Parvati se enteraría por su propia cuenta si Harry lograba reunir el coraje para invitarla. No lo entendía, ¿Harry se había enfrentado a Ya-Saben-Quien y no se atrevía a hablar con una chica? Hermione sacudió la cabeza. Podía estar la mayor parte de su tiempo con los chicos, pero eso no quería decir que estaba más cerca de entenderlos.

"Pero tú debes estar haciendo el intento con alguien", presionó Lavender con urgencia. "No puedes dejárselo a ellos, Hermione. Los chicos son idiotas. Tú tienes que asegurarte de que te lo pidan. Si no te pones manos a la obra, es posible que nadie te lo pida. "

"Entonces que no lo hagan," dijo Hermione con facilidad aunque se sintió un poco mal en su pensamiento. Podía actuar informalmente acerca del tema y podía pasar años discutiendo con sus amigos, pero eso no significaba que no quisiera que alguien la invitara. En realidad deseaba bastante que la invitaran. Pero una persona en especial. Que en ese momento se encontraba en la planta baja con el ceño fruncido y proclamando que deseaba ir con la chica más guapa, independientemente del hecho de que ella pudiera ser con él completamente horrible.

Instintivamente se tensó con el recuerdo. Esa fue la razón por la que se encontraba estudiando en su cuarto y no en la sala común o en la biblioteca. La declaración de Ron la enfureció tanto que no pudo quedarse allí ni un minuto más. Ese comentario la habría irritado incluso si no estuviera interesada en ese patán. El comentario fue superficial, grosero, e increíblemente obtuso por parte de Ron al tener esa actitud hacia su prospecto de cita. Cualquier chica se pondría furiosa si oyese lo que Hermione acababa de oír. Tampoco ayudaba que algunos días Hermione se sintiera tan bonita como Eloise Midgen; alguien a quien Ron había considerado como material indigno para una cita. Si él no quería ir con Eloise, quien era una de las chicas más amables que Hermione había conocido aquí, en Hogwarts, entonces ciertamente no tenía intención de pedírselo a ella.

Empujando a un lado ese triste pensamiento, Hermione levantó la mirada, sonriendo valientemente, y encogiendo los hombros dijo: "Puedo ir por mi cuenta."

"No, no," negó Lavender. Se sentó y miró a Hermione con seriedad. "No puedes hacer eso. Es suicidarse socialmente. Tiene que haber alguien en quien hayas estado pensando. "

Una imagen de una brillante y roja cabellera apareció en la mente de Hermione. Bajó la mirada para ocultar su rubor. El cabello de Ron siempre la hacía sonreír, desde el primer momento en que se conocieron. Ciertamente había estado pensando en ese chico desde hacía tiempo y la estaba volviendo loca. Hermione había tenido la esperanza de poder manejar su creciente atracción, pero ésta había empeorado en el transcurso del año. Por lo general, los tres pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, pero con la discusión entre Ron y Harry, empezó a pasar tiempo con ellos por separado. Había pasado horas con Harry investigando acerca de dragones y preocupándose por su seguridad, pero con Ron, simplemente _platicaba__._ De vez en cuando, había tratado de sacar a tema a Harry, pero Ron siempre la cortaba en seco y, al final, ella se arrepentía. Así que por lo general, evitaban todos los temas de Harry y el torneo y hablaban de otras cosas. Y nunca antes habían hecho eso. Siempre habían tenido un problema a enfrentar en estos últimos cuatro años, así que cuando Ron y ella habían estado solos, continuaban hablando del problema en turno. Sin embargo, al no poder discutir el tema tabú, Hermione había aprendido más acerca de Ron de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado. Había compartido con Ron más de lo que se hubiese imaginado. Y ahora le gustaba más de lo que jamás imaginó.

_"¡Tienes _a alguien en mente!", Alardeó Parvati en señal de triunfo. Hermione se sobresaltó por la sorpresa. Se había olvidado por completo que tenía una audiencia. "¡Estás sonrojada!"

"¡No lo estoy!", Protestó Hermione. Tocó sus mejillas calientes, con la esperanza de disipar el tono de color rosa brillante que debió haberse difundido a través de su cara. Su estómago se retorcía de nuevo. El que le gustara alguien ciertamente tenía sus dificultades. Odiaba el hecho de seguir pensando en este Baile, a pesar de que lógicamente sabía que no era propio de ella obsesionarse con algo tan trivial. La estaba volviendo loca, estaba llegando al punto de estar lista para marchar hacia Ron y exigirle que fueran juntos y acabar con esto. Tal vez si lo hacía, por fin tendría algo de paz mental.

"Apuesto a que sé quién es". Lavender se inclinó para susurrarle a su teoría a Parvati. A pesar de ella, Hermione se irguió con curiosidad. ¿Es posible que puedan saber? había trabajado mucho para ocultarlo, pero Hermione tenía la terrible sensación de que había cosas que no se podían mantener ocultas.

_"¿En serio?"_ Parvati exclamó con estupefacción, girando para mirar a su amiga. "¿Por qué dices eso?" Se inclinó de nuevo a Lavender quien susurro más animadamente al oído de su amiga. Parvati abría más y más los ojos y para cuando terminó Lavender, Parvati tuvo que poner una mano sobre la boca para ahogar su medio-grito, media-carcajada de alegría. _"¿En serio?_ ¿Él hizo eso? " Parvati se rió aún más fuerte. Al parecer, era absolutamente hilarante que alguien pudiera tener interés en Hermione.

_"¿Qué?"_ Hermione interrumpió bruscamente. Era bastante grosero que hablaran de manera tan flagrante justo frente a ella. Sabía que probablemente era una artimaña para conseguir que les prestara atención y posiblemente les dijera todo, pero una parte de ella no podía dejar de sentir honesta curiosidad. Parvati parecía casi tan emocionada con esto, como lo estaba con el asunto de Lavender y Seamus. "¿Quién crees que es?", Preguntó en voz alta sobre las risitas.

"Bien", Lavender arrastró las palabras. Tomó un cepillo de Parvati y le indicó a su amiga que se diera la vuelta. Parvati obedeció y con paciencia le permitió a su amiga cepillarle su brillante, largo y lacio cabello negro. "Digamos que _alguien_ ha estado haciendo preguntas sobre ti."

"¿Qué tipo de preguntas?" Preguntó Hermione con recelo.

"Oh, sólo que si alguien te había invitado al Baile", reveló Lavender con alegría y miró a Hermione críticamente. "Y se me ocurre pensar que ustedes dos juntos se verían absolutamente p_reciosos_."

"¿Quién?" Preguntó Hermione otra vez; cada vez sintiéndose más cansada de esta conversación. Realmente no le importaba quién era esta persona misteriosa. No cambiaría el hecho de que ella quería ir con Ron.

Lavender terminó de peinar a Parvati y comenzó a pasar el cepillo por su rubia cabellera. Se encogió de hombros, dando a Parvati un guiño de complicidad. "Creo que te darás cuenta tú sola."

**0o0o0 **

"¿Qué te parece?" Ron instintivamente se alisó el pelo mientras examinaba una de las muchas bandadas de chicas que reían animadamente por el corredor. "¿Crees que podría atraer a una de ellas?"

_"¿Atraer?",_ Repitió Hermione con disgusto, sopesando sus libros de forma más segura en sus brazos. "Esa es una forma halagadora de decirlo." Todavía no había conseguido superar lo grosero que había actuado la noche anterior. La había irritado tanto que no había podido estudiar correctamente.

_"Bueno,_ dame una mejor idea", espetó Ron. "¿Cómo hablarle a una de ellas si siempre andan tras de ti?"

Hermione se detuvo para volver a acomodar sus pesados libros. Estaba en su camino a la biblioteca y como de costumbre, la bolsa estaba tan llena que tenía que llevar los libros desbordándose. Sus brazos estaban muy cansados y su irritación hacia Ron estaba haciéndose bastante constante; un caballero se habría ofrecido a llevar por lo menos algunos de sus libros. De verdad que no le daría ningún consejo acerca de este tema si seguía comportándose como un completo idiota. Sin embargo, Hermione se encontró dejando escapar un renuente suspiro y volviéndose para esperar a Ron. "Bueno, en primer lugar, Ron, tienes que _escoger_ una. Sólo mirar la multitud de chicas que pasan a tu lado no es la forma correcta de elegir una cita. Entonces, " Hermione logró encoger los hombros de manera casual, "¿Quién te gusta?"

Ron dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. "No lo sé", admitió. "Quiero decir, _tiene_ que ser bonita. Muy bonita."

Fue muy afortunado para la salud de Ron que los brazos de Hermione estuvieran llenos de libros. De lo contrario, pudo haber aprendido por qué Malfoy siempre le temía a su gancho derecho. "Está bien", dijo con voz ahogada. "Sólo camina por ahí hasta llegar a una chica que pienses que es bonita, pregúntale si puedes hablar con ella, y luego, cuando ya se encuentren a solas, simplemente dile '¿Quisieras ir al Baile conmigo?' Es muy sencillo."

"Sí", se burló Ron con incredulidad. _"Intenta_ hablar con ese grupito." Asintió hacia otro montón de chicas que se acercaban, algunas de las cuales miraban a Ron con un nuevo interés. Ron le daba la espalda a Hermione, así que ella pudo lanzarles una aguda mirada de advertencia, y para su alivio, las chicas pasaron sin una sola mirada coqueta o risita, creyendo que Ron estaba fuera del mercado.

"Lo hago todo el tiempo", le recordó Hermione con impaciencia cuando Ron se volvió hacia ella.

"Sí, pero tú eres una de ellas", argumentó Ron. Miró a su alrededor con ansiedad y dio un paso adelante, bajando la voz. "No sé cómo hablar con las chicas."

Ron estaba actuando como si le acabara de hacer una íntima confesión, pero todo lo que Hermione deseaba hacer era arrojar todos sus libros en la cabezota de Ron. "¿Y yo qué soy, un troll?"

"No, tú eres diferente", le explicó Ron como si fuera la más estúpida de los habitantes del planeta. "Tú no eres una _chica__, _de verdad. Tú eres, eres _Hermione, ¿sabes?_ "

Analizando las cosas, la forma en que había dicho su nombre, revelaba por cierto que él pensaba que era mejor que todas las chicas que asistían a Hogwarts. Sin embargo, lo único que Hermione escuchó antes de que su estómago cayese abatido al suelo, fue: 'no eres una chica'. Ni siquiera la veía como una de ellas_._ Para él era simplemente otro 'cuate'. Nunca podría ser algo especial para Ron. Hermione se mordió el interior de los labios cuando sintió que le temblaban ligeramente. Tenía que salir de allí antes de que hiciera o dijera algo estúpido.

"Está bien", dijo rotundamente. "Me tengo que ir. Te veré más tarde. "

"Espera", protestó Ron, mientras Hermione trataba de alejarse de él. "¿A dónde vas?"

"Biblioteca", respondió Hermione. "Mañana tenemos examen final de pociones, ¿recuerdas?" Ron se quejó, al parecer no se había acordado a pesar de que Hermione se lo recordó el día anterior. Su enojo contra él se intensificó, pero Hermione todavía se encontró preguntándole, "¿Quieres venir?"

"Emm", Ron miró su reloj. "Será mejor que encuentre a Harry." Hermione rodó los ojos. Sabía exactamente dónde podía estar Harry: sentado delante del fuego en la sala común con un libro de Quidditch, y haciendo absolutamente nada. Ron sólo quería evitar estudiar. _Típico._ "Pero iré más tarde."

"Está bien", repitió Hermione. Girándose, fue hacia la escalera y subió al cuarto piso, más furiosa que nunca. Sabía que Ron y Harry iban a pasar la mayor parte de la noche jugando al ajedrez o Snap Explosivo y que ella acabaría forzándolos a ponerse en una mesa con sus libros. Y a pesar de su conocimiento de que, efectivamente, tenían un examen final, todavía rodarían los ojos y pensarían que era exagerada. _Nunca_ la escuchaban. Hermione acercó más sus libros a su cuerpo. No sabía por qué le irritaban tanto últimamente. Siempre había sido así, pero nunca antes le molestó tanto. Tal vez era porque Harry y Ron habían hecho las paces hacía pocas semanas y todavía disfrutaban felizmente la renovación de su amistad; _eso_, lamentablemente significaba dejar en algún momento a Hermione a un lado mientras jugaban al ajedrez, Snap Explosivo, o mientras pasaban el rato juntos en el dormitorio. También eso significaba que a veces se sintiera como si conspiraran en su contra, ya que se burlaban de ella por el P.E.D.D.O o cualquier otra cosa que pensaban que era divertido en su vida. La única vez que hablaban en serio con ella, era cuando tenían preguntas sobre la tarea. A ninguno de los dos le importaba preguntarle acerca de su día o algo importante como eso. Cuando pasó tiempo con ellos por separado, los dos fueron mucho mejores amigos para con ella. Ahora, las cosas volvían a como estaban: había sido relegada como la mejor amiga sustituta.

Incluso, ninguno de ellos le _había_ preguntado si ya tenía invitación para el baile, y de alguna manera, Hermione estaba contenta. Tenía la sensación de que se burlarían de ella porque terminaría yendo con ellos o porque iría sola. Era una situación perder-perder. Hermione dejó caer la pesada carga en una mesa vacía en la biblioteca y agradecida bajó su pesada mochila de sus dolidos hombros. No era el momento de pensar en esto. Tenía que estudiar.

"Perdona, ¿puedo sentarrme aquí, porr favor?"

Hermione levantó la vista hacia el sonido de la mala pronunciación. _Por supuesto. _La predicción de Lavender en la noche anterior había atrapado a Hermione con la guardia baja, principalmente porque no podía pensar en nadie en Hogwarts que estaría interesado en llevarla al _baile._ Tiene sentido que hubiese sido alguien de otra escuela quien preguntara por ella. Sin embargo, no esperaba que fuera el estudiante que se encontrara frente a ella. Parpadeó sorprendida antes de asentir y hacer una seña a la silla. "Por supuesto, toma un asiento."

"Grracias." Viktor Krum se sentó en la silla, libro en mano. Se veía más gruñón que nunca. Asintió fastidiado, con la cabeza hacia una mesa donde algunas chicas estaban babeando por él. "No puedo soportarrlo más. Estoy pensando que si creen que estoy contigo, tal vez me dejen en paz. "

"Oh, lo entiendo." Esto sin duda tenía mucho más sentido, a que Viktor Krum, profesional de Quidditch jugador y campeón de los Tres Magos, quisiera _pedirle_ que fuera con él al Baile de Navidad. Hermione le lanzó a las chicas una mirada molesta, similar a la que había dado a las chicas que se comían con los ojos a Ron unos minutos antes. Sin embargo, esas tontitas, no se echaron atrás. Hermione finalmente se sentó e hizo un soberbio movimiento de su cabello. Tendría dificultades para estudiar si esas chicas se la pasaban babeando frente a su mesa todo el tiempo.

Viktor también les lanzó una mirada hosca. "No entiendo porque son tan-" Balbuceó un poco buscando la palabra correcta. Miró a Hermione buscando su ayuda.

"¿Molestas?" Sugirió Hermione.

Para su sorpresa, Viktor se rió entre dientes apreciativamente. Nunca lo había visto reír. En realidad, ni siquiera le había visto sonreír. Debería hacerlo más a menudo, se veía muchísimo mejor cuando lo hacía. "No creo. Estaba pensando en ¿Insistentes?"

"Ah", coincidió Hermione. "Eso es mejor." Hermione le sonrió cortésmente antes de abrir su texto de pociones.

Viktor sin embargo no había terminado con la conversación. "Vienes aquí a menudo", dijo a toda prisa antes de que Hermione pudiera comenzar a leer. Había estado observándola lo suficiente como para saber que una vez que la nariz de Hermione bajaba, quedaba atrapada en el libro y ya no se la detenía. "Estudias muy a menudo", corrigió cuando Hermione lo miró con sorpresa. "He oído que erres una buena estudiante. La mejorr de tu año, ¿no? "

"Sí," contestó Hermione. "¿Cómo sabías que soy la mejor de mi año?"

"Oh, sí, bueno", Viktor muy apenado miró hacia el libro que tenía cerrado en la mesa. "Em-" Se veía como si estuviera absolutamente petrificado por algo. Hermione se inclinó hacia adelante con una sonrisa alentadora. No sabía por qué diantres Viktor estaba tan ansioso, pero quería hacer todo lo posible para aplacarlo. Parecía un chico perfectamente tierno, y sentía mucho haberle dicho alguna vez _Idiota Malhumorado_. "Lo siento, pero he estado prreguntándole a algunos amigos acerca de ti."

"Eso no es nada por lo cual te tengas que lamentar", le aseguró Hermione. Pero las Mariposas en su estómago habían comenzado a alzar el vuelo. ¿Viktor _Podría_ ser el chico del que estaba hablando Lavender? "Me temo que no entiendo bien. ¿Por qué quieres saber de mí? "

"Te veo a menudo", explicó Víctor, sin dejar de mirar la cubierta gastada de su libro. "Te vi con Harry Potterr el día que llegamos y estoy pensando que nunca había visto a una chica como tú. Veo en ti algo especial." Las mariposas revoloteando en su estómago ahora se sentían como si fueran latigazos en un tornado, y las mejillas de Hermione se volvieron de color rojo brillante. "Entonces vengo a estudiarr y tú estás aquí. Siemprre estás aquí y me encuentrro con que vengo todos los días para verrte. Erres la única chica que no viene a mirrarme como si fuerra un animal en el zoológico. No te imporrta que sea famoso. No actúas ridículo como las demás. No muchas chicas pueden hacerr eso. Y es algo que te hace aún más especial. Es por eso que erres amiga de Harry Potter, ¿no? " Hizo una pausa, preocupado, temeroso de que acabara de regarla. "Él es un amigo, ¿cierto? ¿No algo más?"

Hermione estaba tan sin palabras que le llevó al menos diez segundos darse cuenta que tenía una pregunta que contestar. "Oh, no, Harry es sólo un amigo".

"Bien." Gruñó Viktor en satisfacción. Se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente. "He venido a la biblioteca todos los días desde que anunciarron el Baile por que quierro prreguntarte si te gustarría ir conmigo al Baile, pero- -" Viktor finalmente levantó la vista de la seguridad de su portada de libro y le entregó a Hermione una tímida sonrisa, "- Supongo que no había sido capaz de encontrrar el corraje. Pero ahora..." Tomó una respiración profunda y parecía estabilizarse para mirar a Hermione directamente a los ojos. "¿Querrías ir al Baile conmigo?"

No lo podía creer. _Viktor Krum,_ uno de los más buscados solteros elegibles en todas las escuelas; Hogwarts, Durmstrang y Beauxbatons, estaba sentado frente a ella, pidiéndole que fuera al Baile con él. Y lo había hecho _maravillosamente._ Era justo el tipo de invitación que había estado esperando. El único problema era que en su imaginación había salido de la boca de otro. De la boca de alguien que no tenía ningún deseo de ir con ella.

Y eso estaba bien por ella. Hermione se irguió en su asiento. "Me encantaría", accedió Hermione con voz fuerte y decidida.

Viktor se reclinó en su silla, lanzó un suspiro, como si una enorme carga hubiera caído de sus hombros. "Bien." Le sonrió ampliamente y por un momento, el estómago de Hermione saltó como lo había hecho cada vez que ponía los ojos en Gilderoy Lockhart. Viktor se echó a reír a carcajadas de su propio y tonto alivio. "No sé por qué estaba tan nerrvioso", admitió. "Supongo que estaba prreocupado que le hubierras dicho que sí a otrro."

"Bueno, me alegro de que finalmente te animaras," dijo Hermione. Ahora _ella_ encontraba la cubierta del libro de texto muy interesante. Viktor finalmente se sentía a gusto mirándola, y sus penetrantes ojos la observaban de un modo tan intenso que la hacían retorcerse por la incómoda adulación. Nadie la había visto jamás de esa forma: como si fuera la criatura más hermosa que caminaba sobre la faz de la tierra. Hermione sabía que no era necesariamente bonita para los estándares de hoy en día, así que el hecho de que alguien la mirase de esa manera era absolutamente extraordinario. Sin embargo, por alguna inexplicable razón, era un poco inquietante al mismo tiempo.

"El prrofesor Karkarov realizarrá una brreve recepción en el barrco antes del Baile, ¿eso está bien parra ti?" Hermione asintió con la cabeza vigorosamente. Siempre se había preguntado cómo se veía la nave de Durmstrang en el interior. Sería muy interesante poder verla de cerca. "Entonces, ¿si me esperras en el vestíbulo de la entrrada a las 7:30 te llevarré al barco?"

"Eso suena lindo", coincidió Hermione. Se preguntaba si sus mejillas dejarían de ponerse de rosa brillante en algún momento. Finalmente arrancó los ojos de la cubierta de su libro para poderle dar las gracias adecuadamente. "Muchas gracias por invitarme."

Los ojos de Viktor parpadearon de forma divertida y su mano tembló como si quisiera envolver sus gruesos dedos alrededor de los de ella. "El placerr es mío", respondió él con seriedad. "Estoy feliz de que dijerras que sí."

Un fuerte golpe desvió la atención de la pareja. Instintivamente, la cabeza de Hermione giró a la izquierda para ver cuál era la fuente del ruido. Una de las tontas chicas del club de fans de Viktor estaba recogiendo el libro que había dejado caer intencionalmente. Hermione le lanzó una mirada de puro veneno. Desde su punto de vista, la conversación se estaba intimando mucho.

Viktor suspiró y miró su reloj. "Lo siento, pero debo irrme. Karkarov quierre que entrrene todos los días, así estarré preparrado para cualquier prueba que esté por venirr."

"Está bien", dijo Hermione con comprensión. Vio cómo Viktor recogió sus pertenencias. Cuando Ron le había enseñado por primera vez a Víktor, ella había pensado que era un idiota malhumorado, pero era bastante increíble lo buena persona que Viktor Krum ahora le parecía. Al igual que Harry, no había permitido que la fama se le subiera a la cabeza y esa cualidad era muy rara en estos días. Él era como cualquier otra persona, no era engreído en lo más mínimo y _la_ había estado observando; él pensaba _que _ la chica de cuarto año, aficionada a los libros, que se perdía siempre en la biblioteca, era _especial; _esa idea _brillaba_ en su mente, Hermione le dio a Viktor otra sonrisa. "Buena suerte con tu entrenamiento."

"Grracias". Viktor parecía estar sorprendido y de pronto se hizo para atrás, su mano tembló otra vez con deseo. Sin embargo, se contuvo una vez más. No creía que sucumbir a la tentación de tocar la suave curva de su mejilla sería prudente en este momento con sus perseguidoras al acecho detrás de una estantería cercana. Si lo hacía, probablemente saltarían contra Hermione en el instante en que él se retirara. Se conformó con hacer una pausa junto a la silla de Hermione y bajando la voz dijo: "Si vengo mañana y estas aquí, ¿Puedo sentarrme contigo?"

"Por supuesto", respondió Hermione con satisfacción. "De hecho, lo procuraré." Y así lo haría, tenía la sensación de que el trato con Viktor Krum era una perfecta forma para ayudarla a luchar contra esos sentimientos confusos por Ron, y aquellos pensamientos sombríos que había tenido sobre su amistad con Harry y Ron. Necesitaba otro amigo en este momento y Viktor Krum parecía ser el candidato ideal.

"Bueno. Te veré entonces," Viktor le saludó con la mano, levantó sarcásticamente una ceja mirando hacia su club de fans, luego salió arrastrando los pies de la biblioteca con ligeros brinquitos en su paso.

Hermione abrió mecánicamente su libro de texto de pociones, para prepararse y acomodarse para estudiar adecuadamente. Sin embargo, ni siquiera hizo la lucha de volver a leer el libro. _¿Realmente acaba eso de suceder?._ Ron había hecho que se sintiera tan ridícula y furiosa, y ahora necesitaba un impulso a su _autoestima;_ Quizás ella acababa de imaginarse todo ese incidente, tenía una imaginación muy activa. Pero cuando Hermione miró a club de fans de Viktor que se estaba dispersando a toda prisa para ver si podían echarle un vistazo a por la ventana, cuando regresaba al barco. Todas encontraron el tiempo para lanzarle a Hermione una mirada de absoluto odio. Normalmente, Hermione se habría perturbado al ser objeto de tal ira, pero sólo se mordió el labio para no sonreír. _Sucedió._ Ella _tenía_ una cita para el Baile de Navidad. No era la cita que realmente quería, pero era una muy buena segunda opción.

No pudo dejar de imitar a las tontas del club de fans de Viktor Krum que miraban con ensueño por la ventana. Sólo podía ver las velas de la nave Durmstrang revoloteando. Era una visión muy hermosa, tan hermosa que pasó un buen rato antes de que dejara de apoyar la barbilla en su mano y, finalmente, se pusiera a estudiar.

**0o0o0**

Uno de los dichos favoritos de la mamá de Hermione era aquel infame "cuando llueve, llueve a cántaros". Hermione no se dio cuenta de cuán cierto era hasta el día siguiente. Finalmente tenía una cita para el Baile, y al día siguiente, recibió dos invitaciones más. Neville se había acercado a ella tímidamente antes del almuerzo y con los ojos en el suelo y su voz chirriante y aprensiva, le pidió que fuera con él. Hermione se había sentido muy mal por haber rechazado a Neville quien era realmente un agradable y amable muchacho, pero Ginny le dijo más tarde que Neville le había pedido que fuera con él y ella había aceptado. Hermione sabía lo mal que el rechazo podría afectar a un adolescente de precaria autoestima, así que estaba contenta de que Neville hubiese sido capaz de superarlo y se lo hubiera pedido a Ginny. También era bueno saber que Ginny ahora podía ir al Baile, tenía la esperanza de conseguir una invitación, aunque Hermione secretamente esperaba que Harry hubiese sido quien se lo pidiera. Tan mal como pareciera, una parte de ella esperaba que Ron y Harry se hartaran del asunto del baile y sólo decidieran pedírselo a ella y a Ginny. No hubiera sido la más grata de las invitaciones, pero al fin y al cabo sería una invitación. En ese momento, Hermione no creía obtener una maravillosa invitación como la de Viktor. Pero ahora que la tenía, sabía que nunca se conformaría. Incluso si Ron Weasley se lo pidiese, tendría que hacerlo muy bien, de lo contrario lo rechazaría sin remordimientos ni dudas.

"Hermione, Neville tiene razón, ¡_eres_ una chica!"

Ella se puso rígida. Sí, _definitivamente_ podría rechazarlo ahora sin ningún escrúpulo. "Oh, qué bien que te das cuenta," dijo ella con acritud.

"Bueno- ¡Tu puedes venir con uno de nosotros!"

_Oh, no,_ Hermione gimió en su cabeza. Esta tenía que ser la peor invitación de la historia. _Ahora_ finalmente se lo pedía. Ron había sido rechazado por algunas tontitas cabeza-hueca y ahora venía arrastrándose de vuelta a la buena, vieja y segura mejor amiga. Era su último recurso. Eso era positivamente degradante. "¡No, no puedo!" Espetó Hermione.

"Vamos," dijo Ron con impaciencia, "necesitamos acompañantes, nos veremos realmente estúpidos si no tenemos ninguna, todos los demás tienen..."

Y, aún así, a pesar del terrible insulto por ser relegada a calificar como el último recurso de Ron, Hermione se encontró todavía ruborizándose. Y una pequeña parte de ella admitió que _quizás,_ sólo _quizás,_ si las circunstancias fueran diferentes, podría haber dicho que sí. _No, no,_ se auto regañó fuertemente. _Recuerda a Viktor._ "No puedo ir con ustedes", dijo Hermione, "porque iré con alguien más."

Ron la miró como si le hubiera dicho que era la novia de Draco Malfoy. "¡No, no es cierto!", Dijo Ron. "¡Acabas de decir que rechazaste a Neville!"

Ginny y Harry instintivamente se echaron hacia atrás, tanto como lo permitieron sus sillas. Sabían lo que venía. _¿Cómo se __**atreve?**_ "Oh, _¿lo hice?",_ Dijo Hermione, y sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente. "Ron, el hecho de que _tú_ hayas tardado tres años en darte cuenta, ¡no quiere decir que nadie _más_ ha visto que soy una chica!"

_No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso,_ se reprendió inmediatamente después de que tales palabras incriminatorias se le escaparon. Reprimió el impulso de poner su mano sobre la boca por la vergüenza. Ginny sin duda la miraba con una mirada sospechosa. Harry por su parte parecía que no sabía qué diablos estaba pasando y Ron - - Ron la estaba mirando. No podía interpretar lo que quería decir exactamente esa mirada sorprendida y atónita. Obviamente estaba sorprendido de que ella le hubiese gritado, pero si sabía o no el por qué estaba tan molesta, todavía no lo entendía.

Luego Ron le sonrió. Esa sonrisa descarada y odiosamente adorable que hacía que Hermione quisiera darle una bofetada y un beso, todo al mismo tiempo. _Odiaba_ esa sonrisa. Y le encantaba esa sonrisa. Y maldita sea, no sabía _qué_ pensar.

"Bueno, está bien, sabemos que eres una chica", dijo. "¿Ahora qué? ¿Quieres venir? "

Y eso se lo confirmó. Era la mejor amiga de un total y completo _patán_. "¡Ya te lo dije!", Dijo Hermione muy enojada. "¡Iré con alguien más!" Y sin decir una palabra, salió furiosa hacia el dormitorio de las chicas. Afortunadamente, sus compañeras estaban ausentes, por lo que Hermione estaba libre de cerrar la puerta, saltar sobre su cama, y gritar contra la almohada.

No debía permitir que esto le afectara. Ron era libre de ser un imbécil al elegir con quién iría al Baile. Él era un muchacho de catorce años de edad, era perfectamente normal que fuera un patán acerca de esto. La mayoría de los chicos lo eran. Harry era casi tan malo como Ron. Neville había sido sin duda muy torpe cuando tuvo que pedirle temblorosamente que fuera con él. De lo que había escuchado de Lavender y Parvati, Seamus sin duda no era muy hábil con las brujas. Ni siquiera alguien con tan desconcertante compostura como Draco Malfoy estaba dotado de habilidades hacia las chicas; Hermione alegremente había alcanzado a escuchar a Pansy Parkinson quejándose sobre el intento de Malfoy para invitarla al Baile. Nadie podía esperar que un chico de esta edad la invitara a salir en perfecta y romántica manera. Bueno, todos excepto Viktor. Hermione se sentó, abrazando su almohada contra su pecho, y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. _Viktor_ la había invitado a salir con mucha educación. Por lo menos había un caballero caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts. No debía dejar que las horribles acciones de uno ensombrecieran las corteses acciones de otro. No debería estar aquí sentada, bufando con furia por un estúpido _patán_. Sin embargo, allí estaba. Hermione abrazó su almohada, aún más cerca de ella. _O__diaba_ cada vez que actuaba tan ilógicamente.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y dos alegres y curiosos pares de ojos la miraban. "¿Con _quién_ irás la Baile? Harry nos acaba de decir ¡que tienes una _cita!"_ Exigió Lavender. "¡Pensé que habías rechazado la invitación de Neville!"

"Lo hice", murmuró Hermione. Lanzó la almohada a su lugar correcto y se deslizó hacia adelante por el colchón para poder llegar a su baúl. Sólo quería perderse en un libro y olvidarse de todo sobre el horror que era Ron Weasley.

Pero Parvati, no iba a dejar las cosas así. "Pero él era quien preguntaba por ti. El que te mencionamos el otro día. Así que si no vas con él y has rechazado la invitación de _Ron_ - ¿Entonces con quién vas? "

Hermione se preguntaba cuáles serían las expresiones en los rostros de sus dos compañeras de cuarto si ella les dijera que Viktor Krum iba a ser su cita para el Baile de Navidad. Se imaginó que morirían de absoluta sorpresa y lo dirían al mundo entero. Se lo dirían a Ron.

Su estómago se retorció al imaginarlo. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Ron? ¿Acaso reaccionaría? Hermione imaginó por un momento la cara de Ron cuando se enterase de que iría al Baile con el héroe de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch. Su risa resonó en su cabeza y la negó ligeramente. No podía decir una palabra. Ron simplemente se burlaría de ella. Él había estado burlándose mucho de ella últimamente y, francamente, Hermione estaba harta de eso. No estaba dispuesta a darle algo más de lo que pudiera burlarse. "No se los diré," se negó. "¿Y por qué creen ustedes que me gustaría ir con Ron?"

_"Oh,_ vamos", dijo Parvati a sabiendas. "Sabes por qué."

Era una carnada, pero Hermione había tenido suficiente por un día. Sacó su libro Runas Antiguas y sin una palabra más, cerró las cortinas. S_abía_ por _qué, _pero no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo todavía.

**0o0o0**

_Órale._

Hermione no lo podía creer. Era completamente extraordinario. No podía creer la gran diferencia que podía hacer un brillante, reluciente, y lacio cabello. Sin sus odiosos y electrizados rizos, ahora su nuevo ondulado se extendía mucho más allá de sus omóplatos y un gran volumen de su cabello había disminuido atrayendo ahora la atención hacia su rostro. Hermione se examinó críticamente. Se había maquillado antes, pero era la primera vez que lo hacía en Hogwarts por lo que deseaba que fuera perfecto. Para su sorpresa, sí que lo _era._ Se veía realmente bien, más bien _hermosa_. Su cabello y dientes de conejo habían definido su aspecto durante tanto tiempo que ahora que estos dos rasgos sobresalientes se habían ido, solamente quedaba el ver lo que realmente era: Hermione era verdaderamente _bonita._

Sabía que sólo podían ser el maquillaje y las dos horas que había pasado aplicando la poción Alaciante, sabía que podía ser una belleza efímera que sólo duraría unas pocas horas. Mañana volvería a ser la sabe-lo-todo Hermione Granger, con el pelo muy rizado y con el cerebro del tamaño de Júpiter. Pero esta noche ... esta noche, Hermione soñaba con la idea de ser alguien más. Esta noche, sería una de esas chicas guapas que Ron había esperado que aceptara su tartamudeante invitación. Que le sirviera de lección.

Y, por supuesto, también sería agradable verse bonita para Viktor. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba Hermione con Viktor, se descubría queriéndole más y más. Era bien educado, inteligente, amable, respetuoso, y con talento. También era sorprendentemente conversador; Hermione había pensado que sería uno de esos tipos serios y fuertes, pero ya habían tenido una serie de animadas conversaciones en la biblioteca que les valieron miradas de odio del club de fans de Viktor. Era un muchacho maravilloso y Hermione era muy afortunada de ir con él.

Era también una lástima que Hermione no tuviera ningún sentimiento de atracción hacia él. Sí, podría hacerla ruborizarse cuando la miraba largamente, como Romeo lo hacía con Julieta; su estómago se había sacudido cuando su pie "accidentalmente" había rozado el de ella un par de veces en la biblioteca. Sin embargo, no había _fuego._ Viktor no hacía que en su ser se moviese un torbellino de abrumadoras emociones. No soñaba con él en la noche. Era casi como si fuera una atracción intelectual; sabía que, lógicamente, debería sentirse atraída a Viktor, por lo que su cerebro estaba obligando a su cuerpo y sus hormonas a reaccionar en consecuencia. No era desde el corazón.

_Dale tiempo,_ se dijo con determinación. Tenía un muchacho que estaba realmente interesado en ella románticamente. Estaba interesada en la búsqueda de un romance. Por supuesto, el objeto de su afecto no era consciente de ello, pero ahora tenía otra opción. Sería estúpido no seguir. Sólo había pasado tiempo con Viktor durante una semana, necesitaba darle un poco más. Tal vez los sentimientos se fortalecerían más con el tiempo. Después de todo, cuando conoció a Ron, le había gustado como amigo. Bueno, en realidad la había molestado a muerte, pero siempre supo en el fondo de su corazón que estaban destinados a una amistad. Sólo años después fue cuando los sentimientos comenzaron a cambiar. Tal vez podría volver a sentir esa amistad si desarrollaba sensaciones más que amistosas por Viktor. Sin duda, haría las cosas mucho más fáciles si esos molestos sentimientos por Ron se fueran.

Y el primer paso de hacer su vida mucho más fácil era el Baile. Decisión tomada, Hermione se acercó a su cama. Había extendido cuidadosamente su vestido azul unas horas antes para que se refrescara. Hermione tocó cariñosamente con el dedo el suave terciopelo. La señora Weasley lo había escogido para ella cuando había recogido sus útiles escolares en el Callejón Diagon. Había leído 'Vestido formal' en su lista de requisitos, pero no se había dado cuenta de que fuesen tan diferentes a su uniforme de escuela. De lo contrario, habría llevado a su madre para que la acompañara. Hermione sabía que su madre extrañaba esas típicas actividades madre-hija que siempre hacía con ella; escoger un vestido para un baile habría sido algo que le habría gustado mucho. En realidad era algo que su madre bien podía hacer. Tratar de hacer que sus padres entendieran el mundo mágico era a veces muy difícil. Un baile era algo que realmente podían comprender. La señora Weasley fue maravillosa, por supuesto, y Hermione tenía la sensación de que aunque ella misma hubiera elegido su vestido, habría elegido ese vestido azul pues era _perfecto,_ pero habría sido muy agradable compartir esta experiencia con sus padres.

Colocando el vestido sobre su brazo, Hermione se fue al baño a cambiarse mientras se decidía a escribirle a su madre para platicarle de este asunto Ron-Viktor. Problemas de chicos era algo más que su madre podía entender. Llamó a la puerta; Lavender y Parvati habían estado allí desde que Hermione volvió al dormitorio. Hermione tuvo que prepararse con el pequeño espejo que estaba sobre la mesa sostenido por una jarra de agua y vasos, pero ahora realmente necesitaba el baño para poderse cambiar. Quería ponerse el vestido antes de que Ginny llegara.

"¡No estamos listas todavía!" Chilló Lavender.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Por supuesto que no lo estaban. "Sólo me tengo que cambiar", llamó a la puerta. "¿Puedo entrar?"

"Mmm-Supongo que, bueno, tenemos un montón de cosas por aquí, así que pisa cuidadosamente sobre las cosas, ya sabes, hemos tenido que experimentar con diferentes pociones y maquillaje y accesorios para el cabello y vestidos, y-"

"No te preocupes, me cambiaré aquí. No salgan por unos minutos ", interrumpió Hermione. Nunca antes se había puesto tacones, así que no estaba segura de cómo podría ser capaz de encontrar camino a través del cuarto de baño desordenado. Además, tenía la sensación de que si iba al baño ahora, se dejaría atrapar por la vorágine de risa y locura femenina de la que nunca podría regresar. Lavender y Parvati, probablemente no estarían dispuestas a renunciar al cuarto de baño hasta que fuera absolutamente necesario, por lo que Hermione sería capaz de usar el dormitorio en privado, y es lo que quería. Bueno, Hermione corrigió cuando miró su reloj, todavía necesitaba a Ginny.

Para su alivio, oyó un golpeteo de pasos mientras terminaba de ponerse su suave vestido y experimentaba dando giros un par de veces, gozando de la sensación de la falda larga rebotando en sus piernas. Deseaba que llegaran a usar ropa como ésta con mayor frecuencia. Era más ceñida al cuerpo que su ropa regular de escuela, y para sorpresa de Hermione, en realidad tenía algo de figura que mostrar. Estaba creciendo más rápido de lo que esperaba.

_"¡Wow!"_ Exclamó Ginny cuando se detuvo en la puerta, jadeando. Sonrió abiertamente a Hermione, Ginny todavía vestía con ropa de invierno. "¡Te ves fantástica!"

"Gracias", dijo Hermione casi con timidez. Asintió con la cabeza en tono de disculpa hacia el baño. "Lavender y Parvati están ahí-"

"Aquí está bien", interrumpió Ginny, el gesto anterior de Hermione apareció nuevamente en Ginny al mirar su reloj con ansiedad. Rápidamente se quitó la capa de invierno, guantes, bufanda y gorra. Aún estaba sonrojada por la guerra de bolas de nieve de tres horas que finalmente había ganado. "Lo siento, me distraje más de lo esperado, así que no tengo mucho tiempo—debes estar a la media, ¿verdad?"

"Sí," contestó Hermione.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza y acercó una silla y la colocó frente al espejo en el que Hermione se miraba. "Toma asiento", la invitó. Ginny miró a su alrededor, mientras que Hermione hacía caso a su petición. "¿Cepillo?"

"Todas mis cosas de cabello están en mi baúl," contestó Hermione. "Yo podría sacarlo para-"

"No, no, quédate quieta", aseguró Ginny con una sonrisa y saltó sobre el baúl para recuperar los elementos necesarios. "Esta noche es toda para ti."

"Tú también tienes una cita", le recordó Hermione. Echó un vistazo a su reflejo. Su cabello parecía bastante agradable como estaba. "De hecho, si necesitas ir a prepararte, puedo dejar mi cabello suelto"

"Tonterías", insistió Ginny, al regresar con un cepillo, un puñado de pinzas para el pelo y los restos de la poción Alaciante de Hermione. "Esto no tomará mucho tiempo. Además, ya sé lo que voy a hacer. Mamá me enseñó un hechizo para levantar el cabello, así que estoy lista." Vertió la poción restante en sus manos para aplicar generosamente en el cabello de Hermione.

"Yo ya hice eso-"

_"Confía en mí",_ aseguró Ginny. "necesitas todo lo que podamos poner." Arrojó la botella vacía que cayó a la perfección en el cesto de basura al otro lado de la habitación. Hermione levantó las cejas, impresionada. Ginny debía ser un Cazador. Ginny sonrió descaradamente otra vez. "Estoy segura que la persona noble, dulce e inteligente que te compró esa poción, te comprará un poco más cuando lo necesites."

Hermione se echó a reír. La poción había sido un regalo de Ginny en Navidad. Permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos mientras Ginny pasaba el cepillo de forma rápida y eficaz a través de la melena de Hermione para asegurarse de que ni un rizo estuviera enredado y no colgase perfectamente. "Está bien, mantén la cabeza quieta," ordenó Ginny cuando empezó a juntar el cabello de Hermione en su cabeza, moviéndolo de diferentes formas mientras miraba y reflexionaba para determinar qué estilo era más el conveniente. Hermione se mantuvo inmóvil. Ginny dudó un instante, su mano torció el cabello de Hermione en un apretado nudo, preguntándose si esta era la oportunidad ideal para comenzar. Tenía que admitir que había motivos ligeramente ocultos por los cuales aceptó arreglar el cabello de Hermione. Ella y Hermione se habían vuelto muy cercanas, pero no lo suficiente como para que Hermione le platicara con quién iría al Baile. De hecho, Hermione no se lo había contado a _nadie._ Ginny sabía que iba saberlo en menos de una hora, pero Ron no era el único que se moría por saberlo. Hermione parecía estar bastante tranquila para ser alguien que estaba a punto de salir en una misteriosa cita, así que Ginny decidió arriesgarse.

"Lo siento".

Los ojos de Hermione miraban confusamente la reflexión de Ginny. "¿Por qué? se ve fantástico. "

"Oh, ¿te gusta esto?" Ginny inclinó la cabeza para examinar críticamente el estilo de peinado. _Era_ muy halagador. "Podemos dejarlo así." Mantuvo una mano sobre el cabello de Hermione, Ginny sacó su varita y murmuró el conjuro para sujetar el pelo y dejarlo mágicamente en su lugar. Una vez que el hechizo lo dejó intacto, comenzó a reforzar el cabello con un montón de horquillas. También había un hechizo para hacer esto, pero Ginny prefería el método muggle. Se dio tiempo para preguntarle a Hermione. "No, siento que mi hermano no te pidiera ir baile. Bueno," corrigió, "siento que no te lo pidiera _apropiadamente__._"

"Oh." La voz de Hermione definitivamente se había ido. "Bueno, ¿qué esperabas?, siempre me has dicho que es un idiota," dijo Hermione con sólo un rastro de amargura.

Ginny miró a su amiga pensativamente. Hermione era una persona difícil a la cual sacarle información, tendría que hacerlo con mucho cuidado. Ginny siempre sospechó que a Hermione le gustaba su hermano, y éste era el momento perfecto para confirmar esa teoría. Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Decidió trabajar poco a poco su camino en el tema. "Bueno, sé que tú no mentirías acerca de tener una cita, por lo que, aunque no nos lo digas, y alguna gente piense que estás mintiendo, _realmente creo que irás _ con alguien." Hermione echó un vistazo al reflejo de Ginny otra vez. Era como si estuviera analizándola, debatiendo si debía revelarle su secreto. "Así que ¿me dirás con quién irás al baile? No se lo diré a nadie, lo juro." Suspiró Hermione y murmuró un nombre que Ginny no alcanzó a entender. Se inclinó hacia delante, con la mano congelada en una horquilla. "¿Quién?"

Hermione miró por el espejo para asegurarse de que Lavender o Parvati no salieran del cuarto de baño antes de que ella levantara la voz. "Viktor Krum".

_Órale. _ Ginny abría y cerraba la boca. Hermione se había ganado el premio gordo. "¡Wow!", Exclamó Ginny con orgullo. "Hermione, tú -" pensó en el gran número de chicas que se habían desmayado abiertamente a la vista de tal jugador de Quidditch, "¡- venciste a _toda_ la escuela!"

"Yo _no_ he vencido a nadie", aclaró Hermione. "No es un juego. Viktor se me acercó y me lo pidió. Me había visto por ahí y pensó que me veía bonita, y yo no babeaba por él como todas las demás, así que me lo pidió. "

Una sonrisa empezó a volver a su cara mientras se deleitaba en el resplandor de ese recuerdo en particular. _Gracias a Merlín,_ Ginny pensó. Hermione estaba trabajando en su mal humor. Hermione podía ser tan tempestuosa como un Weasley. No habría manera posible en que Ginny pudiese hablar con ella acerca de su hermano si estaba en ese estado. Pero tal vez su hermano no era el chico de quien Hermione quería hablar, Ginny se dio cuenta de ello cuando volvió a mirar la sonrisa en su rostro. Tal vez a Hermione le gustaba Viktor más de lo que demostraba.

"¿Era la primera vez que hablaba contigo?", Preguntó Ginny.

"Sí, pero hemos estado estudiando juntos en la biblioteca los últimos días," contestó Hermione. Sus mejillas eran de un tono definido de color rosa muy revelador. A ella _definitivamente_ le gustaba Viktor más de lo que dejaba ver. Ginny siguió atendiendo las horquillas y colocándolas de forma segura en el cabello de Hermione, pero estaba un poco desconcertada. Estaba feliz de que Hermione consiguiera un rran chico para el baile, realmente lo estaba. Hermione merecía que un buen tipo la llevara, sobre todo después de lo mal que Ron le pidió que fuese con él al Baile. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, Ginny _quería_ que su hermano fuera con Hermione. Ella hubiese querido que Hermione le dijera que sí a su hermano, incluso si se trataba de una invitación grosera y algo insultante. Quería que su hermano y Hermione se reunieran, porque era obvio para cualquiera que tuviera ojos, que se merecían uno al otro. Las hermanitas sabían cosas como esta. Ron estaba loco por Hermione, simplemente no lo sabía todavía. En cambio, Hermione estaba demasiado enamorada de Ron, y lo sabía, pero parecía que estaba tratando de negarlo. ¿Por qué entonces tenía sentimientos por otra persona?

"Wow," Ginny repitió, pero con menos entusiasmo. Su hermano iba a estar _de muy mal_ humor cuando se enterase de esto. Ron siempre asumió que Hermione estaba allí para él, y esa fue la razón por la que casi sin pensarlo le pidió que fuera con él al baile esa noche. Simplemente lo dio por hecho. Cuando finalmente despertó y descubrió que le gustaba Hermione, dió por hecho que estaría esperando a que él tuviera el valor para invitarla a salir. El único problema era que tal vez ya no habría una Hermione a la cual invitar. Ginny se mordió el interior del labio, estaba pensativa al recordar la mirada de enojo y preocupación en la cara de Ron cuando le pidió que le dijera con quién iría Hermione al Baile. Había sido divertido; siempre pensó que nada podría influir entre Hermione y Ron, pero ahora ... ahora, tal vez Ron tenía algo de qué preocuparse. "¿Por qué no quieres que Ron lo sepa? Yo sé que él es la razón principal por la que mantienes el secreto."

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Hermione y frunció el ceño, reviviendo el recuerdo de Ron haciéndole esa propuesta de último momento. "Solamente se hubiera burlado de mí. Ni siquiera me creyó cuando le dije que alguien me lo había pedido, ¿cómo crees que iba a reaccionar cuando se enterase de que uno de los chicos más codiciados en la escuela _me_ lo había pedido. Se hubiera reído como loco." Se volvió hacia Ginny _bruscamente.._. "Así que tampoco tú se lo digas."

"No, no lo haré- no lo haré. Ni siquiera lo veré antes del baile ¿Recuerdas?", Prometió Ginny, sosteniendo sus manos levantadas a manera de rendición. Hermione se relajó y le dirigió una sonrisa de disculpa, juntó las manos en su regazo y respiró profundo. Estaba claro que Hermione estaba nerviosa acerca de su gran cita. Se mordía el labio como siempre hacía cuando estaba nerviosa. El nerviosismo era un signo de vulnerabilidad y Hermione rara vez era tan vulnerable; Ginny sabía que eso era bueno, era una abertura por la cual iba a llegar. Así que se forjó sin miedo y adelante. "¿Crees que hará burla de ti?"

"Sí. ¿O no? "

"No," dijo Ginny con honestidad. " creo que estará celoso." Dio un paso atrás de Hermione para examinar el trabajo terminado. "Sobre todo cuando te vea así".

Hermione se quedó mirando. _Celoso._ Era una palabra poderosa. Corría con fuerza por sus venas como una emoción de gozo indescriptible que bailaba de arriba abajo por su columna vertebral. ¿Acaso ella podía tener ese poder sobre alguien?. Podría poner a Ron Weasley _celoso._ Pero si le gustaba a él de _esa_ manera. Lo cual _no_ era cierto_._

Hermione negó con la _cabeza; No vayas ahí_. No se permitiría _soñar._ "No creo que se ponga celoso. Estará sorprendido, no celoso."

"¿Por qué no?" Ginny se encogió de hombros sugestivamente. "Él estaba celoso de Lockhart."

_"¿Qué?_ ¡No!" Corrigió Hermione. _"Se_ _burló_ de mí."

_"Debido a que_ estaba celoso", coincidió Ginny. Tenía esa sonrisa en su rostro. "Debiste haberlo oído despotricar sobre la tarjeta de buenos deseos que Lockhart te envió."

"¿En serio?" Respiró Hermione antes de que pudiera detenerse.

Ya la tenía. Ginny se inclinó hacia adelante con avidez y decidió empujar su suerte un poco. Tal vez produciría la reacción que buscaba. "Por supuesto. Quiero decir, mírate. Te burlas de Fleur todo el tiempo, ya que odias la forma en que Ron babea -"

_"¡No, no!",_ Protestó Hermione. "¡No estoy _celosa_ de Fleur! ¡Eso es una tontería! "

"También es una tontería que te guste el _patán_ que tengo por hermano, pero-"

"No me _gusta_ tu hermano"

"Patrañas", Ginny contradijo en voz alta y casual que calló a Hermione por un segundo. Hermione la miró con recelo. Ginny estaba sonriendo de una manera tan misteriosamente parecida a la de Ron. Esto no podía ser bueno. "Te gusta", dijo Ginny con énfasis.

"Por supuesto que me _gusta,_ es mi amigo", protestó Hermione automáticamente. Estaba perdiendo rápidamente la energía para poner un argumento decente. Era agotador seguir fingiendo todo el tiempo. Además, tenía la sensación de que Ginny ya sabía la verdad de todos modos.

"Claro que sí, pero _también_ te _gusta realmente_," sonrió Ginny. "te gusta la idea de besuquearlo hasta el cansancio". Gesticuló hacia el espejo. "¿Te gusta?"

Hermione no se molestó en mirar y se mordió el labio, pensativa. Desde que ella y Ginny compartieron habitación el verano pasado, se habían convertido en buenas amigas. Las noches que había pasado en la Madriguera las habían pasado gratamente recostadas en la cama, hablando de cosas casuales y triviales. Hermione nunca tuvo una amiga cercana y, sinceramente sentía que Ginny podía convertirse en eso. Pero para que la amistad se formara, tenía que haber una gran cantidad de confianza entre ellas. Ginny le confió acerca de Harry y era hora de que Hermione le devolviera el gesto. Odiaba la idea de decirlo en voz alta, ya que haría más difícil que ese problema tan crítico se fuera, pero tal vez Ginny podía ayudar. Las cosas no podían estar peor.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su decisión, Hermione sintió que su color de mejillas aumentó un poco. "Está bien, me gusta." Hablaba en voz baja, avergonzada, y seria. Sus mejillas brillaban aún más y se sentía acalorada, y una suave sonrisa volvió inconscientemente al rostro de Hermione. _"Realmente_ me gusta."

La sonrisa de Ginny creció aún más ampliamente. _Ahí_ estaba la evidencia que estaba buscando. La cara de Hermione se las dio todas: sus mejillas estaban rojas, calientes y estaba alegremente avergonzada. Era el mismo color en que Ginny se tornaba cuando ardía, cada vez que Harry pasaba y volteaba a verla. "Ya era hora de que lo confesaras", dijo con la mayor naturalidad. Señaló una vez más al espejo. "Y ya está. ¿Te agrada? "

Hermione finalmente se miró en el espejo. "Es perfecto", confirmó, girando la cabeza para ver el montón de cabello experta y elegantemente trenzado en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Miró el reloj que tendría que dejarse a pesar de que no combinaba con su vestido, era el tipo de chica que tenía que saber qué hora era. Se suponía que debía verse con Viktor en cinco minutos. "Me tengo que ir." Se puso de pie, sin darse cuenta de que Ginny había puesto el cepillo en su regazo, el cual resonó con fuerza al caer al piso. Hermione se inclinó para recogerlo, pero se tambaleó un poco y el objeto golpeó nuevamente el suelo. Hermione se sonrojó aún más.

Ginny se aguantó una carcajada. Se había equivocado, Ron no tenía absolutamente nada de qué preocuparse. Estaba segura de que los repentinos nervios de Hermione no tenían nada que ver con Viktor. "Ve, pues," instó. "Nos vemos allá abajo".

Hermione seguía dudando. "Ginny, tu no le dir-"

"Lo _prometo",_ juró Ginny. "Él tiene que descubrirlo por sí mismo." Y ahuyentándola alegremente con sus manos hacia la puerta le dijo:_"Vete"._

Hermione se giró y tambaleándose un poco sobre sus tacones, salió corriendo del dormitorio.

Ginny levantó la ropa, reía sonoramente. Si Hermione Granger podía ponerse tan torpe debido a un chico, cualquiera podía. Ginny ciertamente sabía todo acerca de enamorarse de un chico en particular. Apretó la ropa de manera reconfortante sobre su pecho. Hermione no era la única que estaba algo decepcionada con su cita de esa noche. Por eso Ginny no tenía ninguna prisa para prepararse. No había nadie por quien vestirse realmente. Harry apenas sabía que existía.

Pero _él_ no tenía la culpa...

Ginny giró sobre sus talones para poder correr a toda prisa a su propio dormitorio. Sí había alguien para quien vestirse.

**0o0o0**

"Em-oh-"

Hermione sonrió y miró sus zapatillas plateadas. Nunca antes había dejado a un chico sin habla. Se sentía bastante agradable.

"Trrato de encontrar las palabras correctas", Viktor finalmente le explicó. Se aclaró la garganta un poco como si hubiera dado un trago enorme de aguamiel que a Hagrid le gustaba. "Creo que hay una expresión común en tu país- - cómo dice-oh, sí-" Miró a Hermione con timidez, sus ojos brillaban de esa manera que siempre la hacían sentir incómodamente halagada. "Maldita sea".

El estómago de Hermione se sacudió, y no en el buen sentido. Viktor sólo estaba tratando de ser agradable, pero honestamente no podría haber elegido una peor frase que decir. Pues le había recordado dolorosamente a otra persona. "Gracias", acertó a decir. "También te ves muy bien", añadió con una sonrisa un poco forzada. Se obligó a concentrarse en lo alto y robusto que Viktor se miraba en su túnica de vestir. Verdaderamente tenía un excelente aspecto.

Viktor se tomó otros diez segundos para admirarla antes de ofrecerle su brazo. "¿Nos vamos?"

Hermione lo tomó. "Sí".

El frío de Navidad se colaba drásticamente a través de su vestido cuando Viktor galantemente la llevaba a través del camino que Hagrid había limpiado cuidadosamente. Hermione contuvo un escalofrío, había dejado su capa arriba. Viktor no se dio cuenta y con una mano la guió y acompañó hasta la escalerilla del barco de Durmstrang. La madera tenía un poco de hielo y por los tacones altos e inestables, tropezó. Viktor apretó el control sobre ella sonriendo, no parecía importarle que fuera bastante torpe con tacones altos. Sin embargo, Hermione se sonrojó, agradecida por la oscuridad de la noche invernal, y siguió a Viktor por una escalera desvencijada hacia el interior de la nave.

El barco siempre parecía ser bastante fantasmal y esquelético en la opinión de Hermione, pero el interior era fresco y limpio. Se encontraban en un pasillo blanco, alineado con muchas puertas de madera idénticas. Viktor caminó hasta pasarlas, explicando que eran las habitaciones de los estudiantes. El suelo se inclinaba abruptamente cuando los dos avanzaban y adentraban más a la nave. El corredor terminaba en T y daban vuelta a la izquierda; Viktor llevaba a Hermione a su destino final.

La amplia sala debió haber sido utilizada originalmente para almacenaje, pero ahora, obviamente, servía como una sala común para los estudiantes. Lujosas alfombras, lujosos sofás de color negro, y cómodos sillones con cojines que hacían juego, se dispusieron cómodamente cerca de la entrada, mientras que las largas mesas y sillas estaban alineadas en la parte de atrás, dando a los estudiantes un lugar para estudiar.

Las ventanillas sólo permitían que una cantidad limitada de luz se filtrara en la sala, por lo que cientos de velas flotantes proporcionaban la mayor parte de la iluminación en la habitación. En el centro de la habitación, centrado en una gran alfombra circular, estaba un enorme y plateado árbol de Navidad. Duendecillos bailaban de rama en rama, dispersando luz blanca y tenue a través de las ramitas de hoja perenne. Hermione sonrió débilmente al verlo. Por mucho que odiara a los duendecillos después del incidente en la clase de Lockhart, eran un hermoso accesorio en el árbol de Navidad. Los estudiantes se arremolinaban vestidos en sus mejores galas, charlando unos con otros, mientras tomaban tazas humeantes de cerveza de mantequilla caliente o sidra. Una rápida mirada le dijo a Hermione que era una de los pocos presentes que no asistían a Durmstrang, al parecer, la mayoría de los estudiantes de Durmstrang prefirió tener su cita dentro de su propia escuela.

"¿Y bien?", Preguntó Viktor casi tímidamente. Sonaba como Ron cuando ella había visto la madriguera por primera vez. "¿Qué opinas?"

"Es precioso", respondió Hermione. Estaba mirando al techo, observando las hileras de guirnaldas que recubrían las molduras. "Realmente lo es", agregó con seriedad.

"¡Viktor! ¡Por fin! No podíamos comenzar nuestro brindis sin nuestro estudiante estrella" Igor Karkarov se dirigió a él, sonriendo halagadoramente. Sin embargo, esa sonrisa vaciló cuando sus ojos se posaron en Hermione. "¿Y quién es tu amiga?"

"Ella es Hermi-nee Granger." Hermione no quería avergonzar a Viktor en frente de su director, así que resistió el impulso de corregirle su pronunciación. No se había dado cuenta de ese detalle. Por supuesto, pero ahora que lo pensaba, no recordaba haberle escuchado decir su nombre hasta ese momento. "Es una estudiante de Hogwarts."

"Sé quién es", interrumpió Karkarov con un brillo de sospecha en sus ojos. Miró a Hermione de arriba a abajo. "Estás en el año de Harry Potter, ¿no?"

_Oh._ Hermione se movió nerviosa. No esperaba esta reacción. Tal vez Karkarov pensaba que era una especie de espía enviada en nombre de Harry, sobre todo después de la referencia es ese último y ridículo artículo de Rita Skeeter. La idea de que alguien pudiera ser así de paranoico era absurda. Pero aún así, sonrió cortésmente y se obligó a callar. "Sí", afirmó. "Estoy en el año de Harry."

Karkarov la miró como si estuviera tratando de determinar qué maldición utilizar en ella antes de plasmar de nuevo esa aceitosa sonrisa en su rostro. "Bueno. Es un placer tenerte aquí." Se volvió hacia Víctor. "Ve a buscar una copa, Viktor. Es necesario llevar a cabo el brindis antes de dirigirnos hacia el castillo. "

Viktor asintió con la cabeza, pero antes de obedecer, se detuvo para tocar el codo de Hermione. "¿Cerveza de mantequilla o sidra?"

"Cerveza de mantequilla, por favor", pidió Hermione.

Viktor fue rápidamente a la mesa donde se disponían de forma ordenada las bebidas, dejando a Hermione y Karkarov solos en la entrada. Hermione bajó los ojos, preguntándose si él tendría el descaro de decirle algo. Pero no lo hizo; sintió que sus ojos la atravesaban, pero con un movimiento de su costosa túnica, se fue hacia el árbol de Navidad. Viktor estaba en su camino de regreso, pero Karkarov le impidió volver al lado de Hermione. Envolvió su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su alumno estrella y se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente.

"¡Damas y caballeros, su atención, por favor!" los demás estudiantes se calmaron rápidamente y se volvieron obedientes hacia el director. "¡Un brindis!" Levantó la copa en el aire, moviendo su cabeza para indicar a sus alumnos que hicieran lo mismo. "Por Viktor." Y palmeó a Viktor con orgullo en la espalda. Viktor mantenía sus ojos fijos en el suelo, sus grandes manos se apoderaban con fuerza de las bebidas. "Nuestro campeón". Extendió con orgullo más alto y en el aire, su mano con la copa. "¡Quien le dará a Durmstrang la gloria! ¡Por Durmstrang! "

"¡Por Durmstrang!" los estudiantes hicieron un exuberante eco antes de darle un ceremonial sorbo a sus bebidas. Hermione se alegró de no tener una copa en la mano, pues por mucho que le gustara Viktor, seguía apoyando a Harry al cien por cien. Se las arregló para captar la mirada de otra estudiante de Hogwarts que también estaba presente: una chica de sexto año de Hufflepuff. Se sonrió la una a la otra y en silencio añadieron una enmienda al brindis.

_Por Hogwarts._

Karkarov vació su vaso, y lo dejó a un lado, luego golpeó las manos con autoridad. "¡Y ahora, damas y caballeros, a la fiesta!"

Los estudiantes aplaudieron aún más fuerte y se afanaban en recoger sus pertenencias. Hermione esperó a que Karkarov terminara de hablar en privado con Viktor antes de que él se abriera paso de regreso a su lado. "Lo siento", se disculpó Viktor, y le dio la bebida. "Ya no tenemos tiempo para quedarrnos."

"Está bien", le aseguró Hermione, y tomó la bebida rápidamente para luego dejarla sobre una mesa cercana. Miró alrededor de la sala. _"Es_ muy bonito aquí", repitió.

"Debes regrresar. A visitarme ", sugirió Víctor casi con timidez.

Era una clara invitación para otra cita. Él ya quería una segunda cita antes de que la primera comenzara. _Wow,_ Hermione pensó, de pronto otra vez fascinada con sus zapatos. _Re__almente_ le gustaba. "Definitivamente", aceptó.

Viktor sonrió ampliamente y le extendió su brazo. "Ven. Karkarov me dice que debo guiarrles hasta la fiesta en el castillo." Rodó los ojos. "Insiste."

"De verdad que no te gusta la atención, ¿cierto?" Hermione comentó mientras le tomaba del brazo.

"No", respondió Viktor con el ceño fruncido. "Karkarov me trrata como si fuerra más especial que todo el mundo, pero realmente no lo soy. No me gusta que él insista en que lo soy. No merrezco toda esa alabanza, ¿Qué es tan grracioso?"

Hermione se había tapado la boca con su mano libre para ocultar una risita. "Nada", le aseguró ella. "No es lo que dijiste. Es sólo que me recordaste bastante a Harry."

"¿A Harry Potter?" Repitió Viktor. No parecía muy contento con ese tema de conversación, pero cuando comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo, continuó amablemente. "Vuela muy bien. Con ese drragón. "

"Sin duda lo hizo," Hermione acordó con orgullo. Llegaron a la tabla de las afueras del barco por lo que Hermione tuvo que apoyarse en Viktor buscando ayuda. Se estremeció de nuevo, y esta vez, Viktor se dio cuenta.

"¿Tienes frrío?", Preguntó Viktor al instante y con la voz cargada de preocupación. "Lo siento. Es mucho más frrío en Bulgaria. Me parrece bastante cálido en este momento. Debí haber sabido que tendrrías frrío".

"Voy a estar bien", le aseguró Hermione. Sin embargo, Viktor acercó a Hermione más a él, tan cerca que ella se sonrojó de nuevo. Se preguntaba cuántas veces sería posible que una persona se sonrojara en una noche. Tenía la sensación de poder superar el record en esa misma noche.

"¡Oh, mira!" De repente se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa. Detrás de ella, escuchó jadeos de placer similares de los demás alumnos que veían el decorado exterior del castillo. En la media hora que había estado en el barco, se habían conjurado rosales para adornar la variedad de estatuas de Papá Noel y sus renos. Hadas saltaban de arbusto en arbusto, lanzando una luz suave, blanca y brillante por todo el frente del castillo. Era muy romántico y, aparentemente, Viktor pensaba lo mismo. Por primera vez, Hermione lo vio ruborizarse. Se preguntó si estaba pensando en pasar unos días con ella en los jardines. Ella sin duda estaba pensando en pasar algún tiempo con _Ron; no, no_ Ron, con _Viktor_.

Karkarov abrió las puertas de entrada con una explosión poderosa. Su estómago se sacudió nerviosamente cuando casi todo el mundo en la entrada se volvió a mirarla a ella y Viktor. La mayoría de los estudiantes la miraban como si nunca la hubiesen visto antes. La miraban fijamente como si fuera- - bueno- - como si fuera _bonita._ El estómago le rebotó de nuevo. Ahora sabía lo que Cenicienta y las otras princesas de esos cuentos de hadas que había leído cuando niña, sentían cuando entraron al Baile. Era una sensación increíble, sin embargo, y a pesar de todo, algo no concordaba con el ensueño. Incluso tomada del brazo de un campeón, no se sentía del todo bien. Se enderezó, sostenida por el brazo de Viktor y lo apretó un poco más de los nervios, explorando con la mirada a la multitud. No había ni rastro de esa alta figura de cabellera roja que estaba buscando. Una parte de ella estaba tentada a excusarse con Viktor e ir a buscarlo, pero antes de que pudiera considerarlo seriamente, la profesora McGonagall llamaba a los campeones.

"Ven", instó Viktor, llevándola hacia su profesora favorita. La profesora McGonagall le sonrió cálidamente a Hermione, y tras informarles que esperasen de ese lado de la puerta, le dio un guiño de complicidad. Viktor asentía cortésmente a Cedric y Fleur, pero Hermione solo miraba a Harry, que acababa de llegar con Parvati. Harry no la había visto aún, pero Parvati estaba abiertamente sorprendida frente a ella. Parvarti también se veía muy hermosa con su túnica de color rosa y sus brazaletes, más linda de lo que Hermione se sentía; pero al parecer Parvati no lo veía de esa manera. Sólo miraba a Hermione como si fuera _una competencia._ Era tan absurdo que Hermione se mordiera el labio para no sonreír. Parvati no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, ella y Harry nunca terminarían juntos.

Harry estaba deliberadamente tratando de no mirar a Cho quien le sonreía a Cedric, por lo que se volvió hacia Viktor y ella. Parecía como si estuviera a punto de presentarse, pero se detuvo en seco y con la boca abierta. La acababa de reconocer.

A Hermione de verdad que le hubiera gustado tener una cámara.

"¡Hola, Harry!" Saludó Hermione. "¡Hola, Parvati!"

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en respuesta; Parvati estaba demasiado ocupada mirándola, y Harry estaba demasiado ocupado en abrir y cerrar la boca. Una risita nerviosa se le escapó, pero pronto cesó cuando el resto de la escuela comenzó a presentarse en el Gran Salón. Si había pensado que las miradas de Parvati eran repugnantes, eso no era nada comparado con las del club de fans de Viktor Krum; si las miradas mataran, Hermione ya habría muerto veintisiete veces en un minuto. Viktor se quejó con fastidio mientras murmuraba una disculpa a Hermione. Comenzó a mover la cabeza para indicarle que no le importaba, pero se distrajo por la entrada de Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson. Otra carcajada resonó en su garganta. _Esa fue una _ forma segura de dejarlos callados a esos dos. Por una vez, sus torturadores más implacables estaban mudos, ya que pasaron a su lado con expresión estupefacta casi idéntica. Todo era realmente muy divertido.

Y entonces _él_ pasó por allí.

Ron Weasley caminó por su lado con Padma Patil, quien por cierto se veía horriblemente hermosa en su túnica color turquesa. Los ojos de Ron se movían adelante y atrás como si estuviera buscando desesperadamente algo o alguien. Ni siquiera echó un vistazo en su dirección. Ni siquiera _la_ reconoció. No podía imaginar que pudiera ser la hermosa chica en ese vestido azul, del brazo de Viktor. Algo frío amenazó con invadir su cálido y resplandeciente rostro, pero Hermione se contuvo. _No_ pienses en él, se ordenó. Esta noche _no_ es de él.

La profesora McGonagall alineó a las cuatro parejas, y tan pronto como la algarabía se calmó en el Gran Salón, marcharon hacia dentro de él. Una gran mesa redonda al final del Salón era su destino final, así que Hermione tenía los ojos en ella, diciéndose una y otra vez en la cabeza: _no veas a Ron, no veas a Ron, no veas a Ron_ ...

Por fin llegaron a la mesa y Viktor y sacó una silla para ella. Hermione estaba un poco decepcionada al ver que Harry se encontraba a algunos asientos de distancia, entre Percy Weasley y- ¿_Percy_ estaba aquí? - y Parvati. Había tenido la esperanza de poder platicar con él durante la cena, pero Viktor casi inmediatamente la condujo a una animada conversación acerca de cómo el castillo de Hogwarts le parecía el más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Ella estuvo totalmente de acuerdo y le preguntó acerca Durmstrang y antes de darse cuenta, la cena casi había terminado. Incluso encontró un momento apropiado dentro de la conversación para enseñarle a Viktor la pronunciación correcta de su nombre, por supuesto, él _todavía_ no podía decirlo, pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca. Cualquier cosa era mejor que Hermi-nee.

Todos dejaron sus mesas para permitir que el profesor Dumbledore las hiciera a un lado con un movimiento de su varita, para luego convocar una plataforma a lo largo de la pared de la derecha. El corazón de Hermione latía de nuevo. Sabía lo que esto significaba. Era el momento de la pieza de baile inaugural. Hermione se había dado el tiempo para leer y estudiar un libro sobre el baile de salón, pero el baile era uno de los muchos temas donde la lectura sólo te lleva hasta el momento mismo, había que practicar realmente el baile para convertirte en un experto en la materia. Hermione nunca antes había bailado con un chico, y ya había dejado claro que no podía caminar muy bien en zapatos de tacón alto. ¿Cómo entonces se esperaba que _bailara?_

Viktor puso su mano en la parte baja de su espalda y se inclinó para hablarle al oído. "¿Bailamos?"

La música había comenzado con una melodía lenta y taciturna, y como era tradición que los campeones iniciaran el Baile, pues digamos que Hermione no podía muy bien negarse. Asintiendo con una sonrisa, le permitió a Viktor tomar su mano y llevarla a la pista. _Muy bien,_ Hermione se dijo, y automáticamente en su mente giró la página con ayudas visuales. _La mano izquierda sobre su hombro, la mano derecha en la suya._ Sus manos se deslizaron a los lugares apropiados, pero esa era la parte fácil. Sus pies eran los que realmente le preocupaban. Gracias a Merlín ella no tenía que guiar en la pieza.

"¿Lista?", le preguntó Viktor. Y con una inclinación de cabeza comenzaron. Las piernas de Hermione se tensaban al principio por la ansiedad, pero Viktor la llevaba con gracia en sencillos círculos, de manera que pronto fue capaz de relajarse y seguir el ritmo. En realidad, se le hizo bastante fácil después de haberse adecuado al ritmo de la música. Era muy divertido, en realidad, era casi como un juego en el que había de averiguar el ritmo y los pasos para seguirlo. Viktor le sonrió, con esa alegre y asombrada sonrisa que proclamaba: oh-Merlín-cómo-es-que-estoy-con-alguien-así. Parecía estar muy ocupado observándola fijamente como para decir una palabra que disminuyera los nervios de Hermione. Ella miraba sobre el hombro de Viktor para tratar de encontrar a Harry. La visión que tuvo le provocó un leve dolor de estómago. Harry se miraba tan incómodo como ella se sentía. En realidad, parecía que Parvati lo llevaba.

Otras parejas se estaban uniendo a ellos en la pista de baile, levantó uno de sus dedos en señal de saludo que dirigió a Neville y Ginny. Ginny le devolvió el saludo antes hacer una mueca de dolor cuando Neville le pisó su pie. Sus ojos siguieron a vagando por la pista de baile y dejó escapar el aliento que había estado conteniendo inconscientemente. Ron no estaba bailando. Trató de encontrar el lugar donde estaba sentado, pero la canción terminó y tuvo que alejarse de Viktor para aplaudir cortésmente a la banda. No estaba muy familiarizada con la música de los magos, pero en realidad era muy buena.

Hermione asumió que Viktor simplemente quería bailar el primer baile obligatorio y luego se sentarían para continuar la conversación. Sin embargo, cuando ella se giró para regresar, Viktor ya había tomado su mano otra vez.

"¿A dónde vas?", Preguntó Viktor con temor. "¿No bailo bien?"

"¡Oh, bueno, no es eso!" le aseguró Hermione rápidamente. "Simplemente no creí que te gustaría seguir- - la mayoría de los chicos que conozco no les importa bailar." Y efectivamente, Harry ya estaba caminando fuera de la pista de baile, llevando con él a una Parvati muy descontenta. Ron todavía tenía que aparecer, ¿dónde _estaba_?, se encontró preguntándoselo inconscientemente-y Neville y Ginny también habían hecho una salida precipitada.

"Bien", Viktor sonrió ampliamente cuando repentinamente le dio vuelta con hábil movimiento de su brazo y muñeca. "A mi sí".

La siguiente canción era mucho más rápida que la primera, pero una vez más, Hermione se puso un poco nerviosa. Sin embargo Viktor tomó el mando. Con fluidez y con una agilidad que no habría imaginado que tuviera debido a su leve andar de pato, él le enseñó una serie de sencillos pasos, giros y vueltas que Hermione rápidamente comprendió. Pronto estuvieron dando vueltas alrededor como expertos, como Fred y Angelina (pero con mucho menos exuberancia) y Hermione se reía como si fuese tan frívola como Lavender Brown.

La sonrisa de Viktor sonrisa se hizo más ancha al girarla una vez más, pero esta vez con más fuerza de la necesaria. El tobillo de Hermione se torció un poco y ella tuvo que tomarse de él para no caer. Si el giro lo hizo a propósito o no, Hermione nunca sabría, pero pronto se vio mucho más cerca de Viktor de lo necesario. La mano izquierda de Hermione, que había estado en el aire ligeramente entrelazada con la de él, bajó lentamente. Su mano derecha se mantuvo en el hombro de Viktor para apoyarse a pesar de habían casi dejado de bailar, sus pies de forma automática daban pasos atrás y adelante a un ritmo más lento. Ella estaba tan cerca de él que si se movía el pie un milímetro a la derecha, bien podría aplastarle los dedos del pie con su tacón. Y la mano derecha de Viktor - su mano derecha había estado en su cintura, pero al atraparla, se había deslizado hacia arriba y ahora su dedo pulgar estaba en territorio peligroso. Por supuesto, allí no había mucho que Viktor pudiera tocar, pero de todas maneras eso puso nerviosa a Hermione. Podía sentir el corazón de Viktor latiendo tan rápido como el suyo, pero probablemente por razones muy diferentes. Nunca había estado tan nerviosa en su vida porque sabía que estaba muy cerca de algo que tal vez o tal vez no quería, y él - Hermione no quería pensar en por qué su corazón latía con fuerza.

La suerte estaba del lado de Hermione esa noche, y la canción terminó después de sólo nueve segundos de puro terror de estar tan cerca de Viktor. Dio un paso hacia atrás para aplaudir de nuevo a la banda. Una irracional parte de ella quería volver a los brazos de Viktor. Se sentía tan _bien _ que alguien la mantuviera de esa manera y, sin embargo, le aterraba al mismo tiempo. No tenía ningún sentido.

Sus mejillas ardían mostrando un revelador color rosa, así que Hermione se abanicó apresuradamente con la mano. "Hace calor", comentó.

"Así es", coincidió Viktor. "¿Deseas tomarr algo?"

"Por favor", dijo Hermione con alivio. Su boca se había secado bastante en los últimos 10 segundos y ya no quería bailar más. Tal vez simplemente debían sentarse y platicar el resto de la noche.

"Yo irré", se ofreció Viktor. "¿Estarrás en nuestra mesa?"

"Emm-" Hermione estiró el cuello para ver si podía ver a uno de sus amigos. Una vez más, el destino fue amable con ella y pudo ver la rebelde cabellera de Harry al lado de un pelirrojo alto y desgarbado. _Gracias a Merlín_ - sólo quería sentirse normal durante unos minutos y pasar el rato con sus mejores amigos. "De hecho, creo que voy a saludar a Harry y Ron." Y les señaló. "Aún no conoces a Ron, ¿verdad? Él es amigo mío y de Harry. "

"Oh." Viktor les lanzó una mirada sospechosa antes de encogerse de hombros. "¿Entonces allí estarrás?"

"Sí," contestó Hermione. "Te veo en un minuto." Y con un movimiento de mano se despidió, camino a través de los estudiantes que bailaban para llegar a la mesa de sus mejores amigos Padma estaba sentada al lado de Ron, con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas, mientras que uno de sus pies rebotaba al ritmo de la música. Estaba claro que deseaba que Ron la sacara a bailar, pero él no quería entender la indirecta. De hecho, Ron se veía absolutamente furioso. Suprimió un suspiro. Había escuchado a Ron quejarse de su antigua túnica de gala toda la semana, pero la verdad, no se veía tan _mal_. Hermione se obligó a no entrar en más detalles; sólo tenía que encontrar una manera de convencer a Ron para que saliera a la pista de baile; estaba segura de que sus túnicas eran la razón por la que estaba tan alejado de la gente; de esa manera Padma no lo asesinaría.

Harry estaba a su lado, pero curiosamente, Parvati estaba ausente. Hermione miró por encima del hombro y para su sorpresa, la vio bailando con un muchacho de Beauxbatons. _Eso_ era muy interesante. Sus ojos volvieron a Harry y encontró que a él no parecía importarle, otra mirada reveló que Harry estaba ocupado mirando a Cho Chang. _Ah_ no era de extrañarse que Parvati hubiera abandonado a Harry_..._

Se dejó caer en la silla vacía de Parvati. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que sus pies le dolían hasta que los liberó de su peso. Sus mejillas aún brillaban y algo le decía que Ron y Harry definitivamente no querían saber lo que había sucedido en la pista de baile, por lo que se abanicaba con la mano, esperando disipar el calor.

"Hola", dijo Harry. Ron permaneció estoicamente en silencio. Hermione reprimió el impulso de rodar los ojos. Ay, por Merlín, a veces Ron podría ser muy mal educado.

Tenía que facilitar el tema del baile si quería convencer a esos papanatas que tenía por mejores amigos, para que bailasen, ya que se encontraban en un _baile._ "Hace calor, ¿no?", Dijo Hermione. Ese comentario no pareció generar una respuesta en ninguno de ellos, así que Hermione dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Años más tarde, se dio cuenta de que _traerlo_ a tema en ese momento no fue muy inteligente, pero era todo en lo que podía pensar. Por alguna razón, quería hablar de Viktor frente a ellos. Por supuesto, no quiso entrar en escabrosos detalles, pero quería oír las reacciones por su misteriosa cita. Especialmente de Ron. "Viktor fue por unas bebidas."

Harry asintió con la cabeza desinteresadamente, pero Ron parecía más interesado en la conversación. De hecho, se unió con enfermiza y reprimida cólera. _"¿Viktor?",_ Dijo. "¿Todavía no te pide que le llames _Vicky_?"

Sus cejas se alzaron por la sorpresa. "¿Qué te pasa?", Dijo.

"Si no lo sabes", dijo Ron mordazmente: "Yo no te lo diré."

Hermione lo miró fijamente. Si él alguna vez, se atrevió a decirle que a las chicas era difícil sacarles información, ella tenía la firme intención de mencionarlo ese momento. Había esperado que Ron se burlara de ella por ir con Viktor; no esperaba que escupiera furiosos y crípticos comentarios, y que creyera que sabía lo que estaba pasando. Se volvió hacia Harry, con la esperanza de que Ron hubiera estado discutiendo las razones de su estallido antes de su llegada, pero Harry solamente se encogió de hombros. Parecía tan desconcertado como ella.

Harry no era de ayuda, así que Hermione se volvió hacia Ron. "Ron, ¿qué?"

"¡Él es de Durmstrang!" Escupió Ron. "¡Está compitiendo contra Harry! ¡En contra de Hogwarts! – tú -tú estás-" Y obviamente, Ron buscaba palabras que fueran lo suficientemente fuertes como para describir el crimen de Hermione, "_confraternizando con el enemigo,_ ¡eso es lo que estás haciendo!"

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta. Las palabras de Ginny hicieron eco de nuevo en su mente. _Creo que va a estar celoso._ No se había atrevido a esperar que eso pudiera ser una posibilidad, pero en lo más profundo de su corazón sí tenía tal esperanza. Había querido que Ron estuviera celoso; realmente lo quería. Era mezquino e injusto, pero no podía evitarlo. Sin embargo, Ron no estaba pensando en ella, como de costumbre. Estaba pensando en _Harry._ Pensaba en _Hogwarts._ Pensaba en todos los demás, menos en ella. No le importaba que ella estuviera en una cita con un chico muy agradable, todo lo que importaba era ese _estúpido__ t__orneo._ No le importó que su cita fuera ese chico que él se moría por conocer. Ron había estado actuando casi tan idiota como esas tontas chicas que seguían a Viktor en con todos esos intentos de conseguir un autógrafo. ¿Y ahora de pronto Viktor se convertía en el enemigo, porque estaba en una cita con _ella,_ una estudiante de Hogwarts? Era _ridículo,_ pensaba que Karkarov era el único lo suficientemente estúpido como para sospechar que los estudiantes estaban espiando a las otras escuelas, pero ahora la estupidez alcanzaba una nueva altura. Su mejor _amigo _no confiaba en su juicio.

Todos estos pensamientos amenazaron con estallar fuera de su boca, pero se tomó un momento para serenarse. Gritarle a Ron no lograría nada. "¡No seas tan estúpido!" Dijo finalmente. Los ojos de Ron se estrecharon. No era la mejor cosa que decir, pero Hermione no pudo contenerse en ese momento. "Honestamente - ¿Quién era el más emocionado cuando lo vio llegar? ¿Quién era el que quería su autógrafo? ¿Quién tiene una figurita de él en su dormitorio? "

Ron no respondió, probablemente porque el idiota fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que ella tenía razón. "¿Supongo que te pidió que vinieras con él mientras ambos estaban en la biblioteca?"

_Oh, oh._ Esto estaba profundizándose en el territorio de los detalles escabrosos. Y platicarle a Ron los detalles acerca de ella y Viktor - se sentía _incorrecto__._ Se sentía casi tan incorrecto como cuando Hermione estaba en presencia de Viktor y se ruborizaba profundamente. No quería hablar de esto con Ron. Tal vez si le aplacaba, simplemente dejaría pasar el tema. "Sí, lo hizo", dijo Hermione. "¿Y qué?"

"¿Qué pasó? Trataste que se uniera al PEDO_, ¿no?"_

Hermione sintió tensarse, y su decisión de no divulgar los detalles de ella y Viktor se escurría. _Eso_ no era justo. Él _sabía_ lo sensible que se ponía en lo referente al P.E.D.D.O. y lo mucho que odiaba escucharlo hablar de ello tan despectivamente, por no mencionar lo mucho que le enfurecía cuando lo llamaba PEDO. "¡No, no lo hacía! Si _realmente_ quieres saber, él - él dijo que había estado yendo a la biblioteca todos los días para tratar de hablar conmigo, ¡pero no había tenido el coraje de hacerlo! "

Hermione dijo esto muy rápidamente, y se sonrojó tan profundamente que se puso del mismo color del vestido de Parvati. No eran muchos detalles, pero eran suficientes. Ahora ambos sabían cuánto le gustaba Hermione a Viktor. Harry se miraba sorprendido, pero adecuadamente satisfecho, Padma pareció sorprendida y reventaba por darle a su hermana los últimos chismes, y Ron - Ron se veía más enojado de lo que jamás le había visto antes, incluso más enojado que cuando pensaba que Crookshanks se comió a Scabbers.

Se reclinó en su silla. "Sí, bueno, esa es su historia", dijo Ron desagradablemente.

"¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?"

"Obvio, ¿No lo crees? es alumno de Karkarov, ¿no? Él sabe con quien te juntas...está tratando de acercarse a Harry, obtener información privilegiada sobre él-o acercarse lo suficiente para hechizarlo- "

Era terriblemente cruel, como si hubiera tomado la copa con cerveza de mantequilla que estaba apretando en su mano y la hubiera roto en su corazón. Ron no solamente estaba preocupado por Harry y el torneo; sino que también creía que la única manera de gustarle a Viktor y saliera con ella, era porque estaba_ espiando_ a Harry. Ron no la creía lo suficientemente buena para que alguien como Viktor quisiera salir con ella. Hermione tenía la esperanza de que esta noche pudiera cambiar la perspectiva de Ron acerca de ella 'no siendo una chica', pero parecía ser exactamente la misma. Nunca la vería como una chica. No la vería como algo más que la buena, vieja y confiable Hermione. Nunca la vería como algo más que una amiga. Simplemente no era lo suficientemente buena para llegar a ser una chica.

Luchó por contener el temblor de su voz, sin embargo, habló. "Para tu información, no me ha preguntado _una sola cosa_ acerca de Harry, ni una sola-"

Ron debió sentir que estaba adentrándose en terreno peligroso o tal vez que había llevado las cosas demasiado lejos, por ello cambió de táctica a la velocidad de la luz. "¡Entonces espera que le ayudes a descubrir lo que significa el huevo! Supongo que ambos juntan sus cabezas en la biblioteca durante esas pequeñas y acogedoras sesiones."

Y _eso_ era una calumnia directa en contra de su carácter. Verdaderamente la estaba acusando de traición a _Harry._ "¡N_unca_ le ayudaría a resolver ese huevo!", Dijo Hermione, indignada. _"Nunca._ ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?, quiero que Harry gane el torneo, Harry lo sabe, ¿verdad, Harry?" Y se giró para apelar nerviosamente a Harry -¿qué pasaría si Harry _no lo sabía_ y era demasiado lindo para decir algo?

Harry no tuvo tiempo para responder. Ron ya se estaba burlando de ella. "Pues es una manera muy curiosa de demostrarlo."

Hermione se volvió de nuevo a él. "¡Se supone que este torneo es para conocer a los otros estudiantes extranjeros y hacer amistad con ellos!"

"No, no lo es", gritó Ron. "¡Es acerca de ganar!"

Eso le dolió a Hermione. Ni siquiera le importaba que todo el mundo estuviera empezando a mirarla discutir con Ron. Esta no era la primera vez que las peleas de ambos tenían testigos. Ron no parecía importarle tampoco, pero Harry, que siempre había odiado que la gente lo mirara, decidió que era hora de intervenir.

"Ron", dijo Harry en voz baja con la esperanza de calmarlos a ambos "No tengo ningún problema porque Hermione viene con Krum-"

_Gracias,_ Hermione gritó de satisfacción en su cabeza mientras lanzaba una mirada de triunfo a Ron. Ron sólo frunció el ceño. Ni siquiera parecía escuchar a Harry. "¿Por qué no vas a buscar a Vicky?, se estará preguntando dónde estás", dijo Ron.

Y ni siquiera quiso voltear a _verla._ Hermione se levantó de un salto; por ella eso estaba bien. Sólo tenía que asegurarse de tener la última palabra en el tema _"¡No lo llames Vicky!"_ Antes de que Ron tuviera oportunidad de responder, ella corrió hacia la pista de baile. Llegó a la plataforma en la que la banda estaba, se sentía momentáneamente confundida. Ahora no sabía a dónde ir. Obviamente, no podía volver allí, y no sabía dónde estaba Viktor.

_Oh Merlín, Viktor._

Se dio la vuelta, sin importarle que las parejas de baile tuvieran que hacerse a un lado, mientras ella estaba de pie en el centro de la pista, golpeteando el pie con furia. Viktor iría a su mesa y Ron estaría allí y le diría algo insultante. No sabía cómo reaccionaría Viktor, pero no podía reaccionar mal. Sin duda, Ron estaba lo suficientemente loco como para llegar a los golpes, y probablemente saltaría ante la oportunidad de golpear a cualquiera que lo empujase por el camino equivocado. Viktor tendría que defenderse y, ¡oh _Merlín¡,_ comenzarían a pelear.

Hermione se dirigió al otro lado de la pista de baile, buscando con la mirada desesperadamente a Viktor. Ron todavía estaba en la mesa, mirando con furia hacia la nada en el suelo mientras Percy farfullaba algo a Harry, quien claramente estaba aburrido. Padma se había ido, probablemente muy furiosa de que Ron mostrara más interés por Viktor Krum que por ella. Ninguno de los dos se percató de Hermione. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Viktor no estaba allí. Tal vez Viktor aún no regresaba de conseguir las bebidas. Tenía que encontrarlo antes de que llegara a esa mesa.

"Aquí estás", saludó Viktor. Hermione se volvió para poderle sonreír y tomar una de las cervezas de mantequilla que llevaba. Él asintió con la cabeza hacia la mesa. "¿Porr qué no estás con tus amigos?"

"Oh," Hermione no pudo dejar de lanzar otra mirada en dirección a Ron. Él ni siquiera se dio cuenta. _Patán__._ "Los dos están de mal humor. No creo que quisieran estar aquí." Tomó disgustada un sorbo de cerveza de mantequilla. "No les gusta mucho bailar."

"Oh," exclamó Viktor. Quien también miraba sospechosamente a la mesa. Hermione no supo si le creyó; su estado de molestia y enojo no concordaba con su vaga explicación. Pero él no presionó; sólo señaló galantemente hacia la mesa de los estudiantes de Durmstrang. "¿Te gustarría conocer a mis amigos?"

"Me gustaría", respondió Hermione en voz alta, clara y decidida. Y lanzó a Ron una última y fulminante mirada. Esta vez, él se dio cuenta y rápidamente se la contestó con una de los suyas. "Realmente me gustaría", añadió antes de dar la vuelta sobre sus talones y caminar después de Viktor en esa dirección. Ese podía ser el momento para que encontrara nuevos amigos con los cuales convivir.

**0o0o0**

Casi doce horas más tarde, Hermione estaba en su dormitorio, acurrucada en el alféizar de la ventana con sus almohadas en el respaldo. Era mucho más tarde de lo que solía quedarse allí, incluso Lavender y Parvati ya se habían levantado, vestido y dejado el dormitorio. Cierto es que estaba despierta y vestida, pero no quería bajar a la sala común y ver a cierta apersona. Además, era muy raro tener la oportunidad de estudiar en el alféizar de la ventana. Le encantaba el alféizar de la ventana, era su lugar favorito para estudiar y poder contemplar los terrenos siempre que quería un descanso de diez segundos de su lectura. Sin embargo, no podría estudiar con Lavender y Parvati charlando acerca algo en lo que ella tenía muy poca posibilidad. Pero ahora que la tenía, en realidad debía estar disfrutándolo. Sin embargo, seguía golpeando con su pluma su libro abierto, mirando a la nieve sobre los árboles, el lago congelado, y montones y montones de blanca, hermosa y cristalina nieve.

_"¡La próxima vez que haya un baile, pídemelo antes de que alguien más lo haga, y no como tu último recurso!"_

No podía _creer_ que ella hubiera dicho eso.

Era tan obvio lo que había querido decir. Debería sólo haber gritado: _"Oye, imbécil, me gustas y yo quería que tú me lo pidieras, no Viktor."_ Esas palabras, sin duda, habían sido el amargo trasfondo de toda su discusión con Ron. Hermione_ había querido _ que él se lo pidiera, pero no lo hizo. Lo había aceptado, y había seguido adelante, y de hecho estaba muy emocionada con su cita. Y luego _él_ tenía que arruinarlo. La velada completa se había echado a perder por la desconsideración de Ron Weasley, y en vez de enojarse con él, había terminado dándole a entender que le gustaba más que un amigo. Era más de lo que Ron merecía.

Pero al menos Ron seguía siendo tan cabeza hueca como siempre. No entendió lo que le estaba diciendo. Hermione se había quedado en el hueco de la escalera del dormitorio de las chicas y oyó farfullar a Ron diciéndole a Harry que _ella_ no había entendido nada. Hermione se rió quedamente de sus palabras a pesar de que no estaba nada feliz. _Él_ era quien no había entendido nada. _Nunca_ entendía nada y estaba harta de eso. Estaba harta de _él._

Se oyó un animado golpe en la puerta. Por un loco momento, Hermione pensó que Ron había subido para terminar la discusión que habían comenzado en el baile y continuado en la sala común. Pero entonces recordó que solamente las mujeres podían caminar por la escalera y se relajó visiblemente. "¡Adelante!"

Una cabeza de rizos revueltos color carmesí se asomó por la puerta. "¡Ahí estás!", Exclamó Ginny mientras entraba, cerraba la puerta detrás de ella, y se sentaba en la orilla de la cama de Hermione. También estaba completamente vestida, deseosa de empezar el día. "¿Qué estás haciendo todavía aquí?"

Hermione se encogió de hombros. "Por el momento no tengo ganas de bajar."

Ginny se acurrucó cómodamente en la cama de Hermione, acostada boca abajo con la barbilla apoyada en su mano. "Él aún no baja", le informó. "Harry está ahí abajo, pero él no. Neville dice que ha estado berrinchando en pijama durante horas. "

"¿Qué está haciendo?" Hermione no pudo evitar preguntar.

"No estoy segura", dijo Ginny cuando las esquinas de su boca empezaron a extenderse hacia arriba. "Pero Neville dice que cuando él salió, Ron estaba lanzando su figurita de Viktor Krum contra la pared. De esta manera." Ginny se giró sobre su espalda para darle a Hermione una ayuda visual; e imitó violentamente lanzar una pequeña figura contra la cabecera, simulando atraparla con rudeza al rebote y lanzándola nuevamente, una y otra vez para luego tener la satisfacción de oír el chasquido de la cabeza de plástico golpeando la madera. "Al parecer, ha estado así durante horas."

"Oh." Hermione se ocupó de recoger sus pertenencias del asiento y se puso de pie. No quería interpretar lo que eso significaba; no podía darse esperanzas otra vez.

Ginny se dejó caer sobre su estómago para poder mirar a su amiga. Una vez más, al igual que la noche anterior, tendría que trabajarla con cuidado. Sólo que esta vez, sabía qué decir. Había querido decirle a Hermione esto desde que miró a Ron en el baile y lo atestiguó por sí misma.

"Deberías haber visto su cara cuando te vio."

Hermione se le quedó mirando. Quería quedarse enojada con Ron, realmente lo deseaba. Él estaba actuando ridículo y se merecía ser tratado acorde a ello. Pero también quería saber qué aspecto tenía, cuando por fin se dio cuenta quien era en realidad la chica bonita en vestido azul.

Ginny tomó su silencio como una invitación a seguir. Se levantó sobre sus rodillas y se inclinó hacia adelante con seriedad. "Hermione, nunca he visto esa cara antes. Nunca he visto a _ninguno_ de mis hermanos mirar así a alguien, y eso que los he visto babear por una veela. Era como si-" Ginny buscó las palabras adecuadas. "-como si no pudiera creer que alguien tan hermosa existiera, y mucho menos que existiera todo ese tiempo justo frente a sus narices. Se estaba pateando por no habértelo pedido, él mismo se pateaba para no saltar y golpear a Viktor en la cara por tocarte-"

"¡Pero yo no _quiero_ que se enoje!" Interrumpió Hermione con irritación. _"No debería_ enojarse … otros chicos _pueden_ tocarme. No soy tan repulsiva."

"- y él mismo se pateaba debido a que, por un segundo, se dio cuenta de que le gustabas y no tenía idea de qué hacer." Ginny interrumpió a Hermione en voz alta pero calmada. La boca de Hermione se cerró de golpe, no sabía cómo responder a eso. Ginny se encogió de hombros y continuó, "Y entonces, siendo el papanata que es, lo enterró. Se olvidó de todo y por eso hizo lo que hizo. "

Hermione reprimió el impulso de golpear el suelo con su pie. En su lugar, se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho y se apoyó en el asiento de la ventana. Aún no veía a Ginny. "Es un patán", murmuró con ninguna animosidad real.

"Sí", coincidió Ginny con una gran sonrisa. "Pero te gusta de esa manera."

Hermione no respondió, no tenía que hacerlo. Todo el mundo -excepto Ron, por supuesto-, sabía que Ginny estaba absolutamente en lo correcto. Sólo tenía que esperar a que él lo descubriera por sí mismo. "Patán", murmuró una vez más antes de seguir a Ginny fuera del dormitorio, escuchando una historia muy interesante sobre un chico llamado Michael Corner y preguntándose cuándo finalmente Ron aprendería a verla siempre como la hermosa chica con vestido azul.

**0o0o0**

_**Estoy muy sentida porque no todos dejaron su comentario en HG y LRDM.**_

**V  
>V<br>V  
>V<strong>


End file.
